Safe
by GoodDayForLoveToDie
Summary: With word of an uprising in the Wizarding World, Rose Weasley is sent to a safe-house for protection but what she finds there is not all she bargained for.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I'm not sure exactly how long this story will be, I've got it outlined to be around ten chapters but could be more, could be less. This is a bit different to what I normally do but I hope you enjoy it all the same! If you would be kind enough to leave a review I would be eternally grateful :-)**

I knew that something was wrong. I woke up this morning, the first day of the school holidays, and just _knew._ Usually the first day of summer would be a happy, relaxed occasion with just the murmurs of my brother Hugo complaining that he was bored already. My parents would always book the first two weeks of summer off work to ensure they spent some time with us - but not today. Today, they left before the sun had even risen and the house was deadly silent until lunchtime. Hugo told me that he'd been kept awake until the early hours by our parent's arguing, it was typical of me to have slept through that; everyone always joked that I'd sleep through the end of the world. I'd always been a heavy sleeper and on more than one occasion people had thought that I was actually dead and called for help to make sure that I was still alive when in fact I was just very, very asleep. He didn't know what exactly they'd been shouting about but he said it sounded pretty serious and even Uncle Harry and Teddy joined at around 2am. I'm no codebreaker but even I can establish that whatever was happening had to be pretty serious to warrant urgent conversations in the dead of night. Uncle Harry was the Head of the Auror office at the ministry - Teddy and my Dad worked under him so they often came over to talk about business but never at such ungodly hours and even more rarely did my Mum get involved in their work. Admittedly I was slightly worried, it was disconcerting to find your house abandoned by your parents, especially when you hadn't seen them since Easter and to be frank, I would kill for a portion of my Dad's scrambled egg on toast. Attending Hogwart's was brilliant but it often left you at a loss when having to do everyday tasks, namely cooking, because everything was done for you. Breakfast, lunch and tea would be on your table like clockwork at school. At home? Not so much. I'd managed to pull together regular toast and butter for Hugo and I, he grumbled about it being "boring" but it was the best he was going to get from me. A loud crack from the living room interrupted mine and Hugo's silent eating as Al, James, Lily and Aunt Ginny stepped through the open archway into the kitchen. It was common practice for various members of my large family to apparate and floo into my house at random times of the day.

"Rose, it's almost 1pm, why aren't you dressed yet?" Aunt Ginny scolded me. It was a personal goal of mine every holiday to spend as little time as possible in actual clothes. I never understood why the world didn't just wear pyjamas all the time, they were much comfier and if everyone did it then there would never be a problem.

"Hi Aunt Ginny!" I ignored her comment and moved to squeeze her gently around the waist softening her face into a small smile but her eyes weren't smiling; something was definitely wrong. There was a cold, concerned glimmer in them as she looked between Hugo and I.

"Where's my hug?" James was as jolly as ever – whatever it was that was bothering Aunt Ginny she hadn't yet told her children. "It's been a whole 24 hours since you've seen me, surely you're having withdrawal symptoms."

"Shut up." I teased punching him lightly in the stomach as an alternative to a hug.

Maybe Aunt Ginny had wanted to tell us all together what was happening to make it easier or maybe I was reading too much into every tiny detail and there was actually nothing wrong. I liked that option more.

"Sit down you lot, there's something I need to tell you all and this isn't easy." Unfortunately I was wrong. We all scattered among the sofas in my living room, I took a seat next to Al feeling most comfortable next to my best friend if whatever we were about to be told was as bad as I feared it would be.

"Mum? What's going on?" said Lily, the youngest of the Potter children. "Is Dad okay? Where is he?"

"He's fine Lils." Aunt Ginny reassured. "I don't want you all the worry but there's a crisis at the Ministry. That's where your Dad is, Ron and Hermione too."

"Why's my Mum there?" Hugo asked, his hand tugging through his hair – a nervous tick he had. "She doesn't work in the Ministry."

Aunt Ginny took a deep breath. "She's helping the Auror office and the Minister in their investigations. There's word of an...uprising."

"What the bloody hell is an 'uprising'?" James said, air quoting the word uprising, he never was the sharpest wand in the shop.

"A rebellion." I answered for him. An uprising? Of all the things I'd considered to be bothering my parent's this was not one of them. I knew how rebellions often ended – in violence and bloodshed. I'd read about these in the past of the Wizarding World, groups of wizards who had some sort of inflated ideas about how things should be run, how the Ministry are doing everything wrong, about blood status...in essence Voldemort was the leader of an uprising.

"That's right Rose." Aunt Ginny said quietly. "There's a group of dark wizards recruiting, we think they're the remnants of...Vol-voldemort's followers or descendants of Death Eaters. They have the same distorted views on the world, they want to restore the beliefs of blood status and muggle-borns. The threat is being taken seriously."

I felt a sickening pierce my entire body, this couldn't be happening, could it? Everybody thought that when Voldemort died so did his evil. A silence, once again, filled the house as we all ingested what we'd just been told. Al hadn't spoken since he arrived, perhaps he too sensed something to be wrong, a tear ran down Lily's face as she furiously wiped her arm against her cheek to disguise what had already fallen and James' face was stony and serious, he was first to speak.

"What does this mean?" it was a strange question to ask.

"It means that we've got to be prepared." his mother answered, moving to wrap herself around Lily who was now openly sobbing. "There's been some killings, of muggle-borns, half-bloods."

"They're after Dad, aren't they?" Al spoke for the first time. "It's obvious, he's _Harry Potter_, of course they want him dead."

But if they wanted Uncle Harry, would that mean they'd want...my parents?

"Probably." Aunt Ginny said gravely, provoking more sobs from Lily.

James stood up. "I'm going to find him. I want to help."

"They're due back here any minute, sit down." she ordered him in only a way a mother could...or maybe a wife.

About twenty minutes of awkward silences, questions and Lily's crying passed before my parents, Uncle Harry and Teddy apparated in front of us. I had never seen any of them look so serious – even happy-go-lucky Teddy looked like you'd just murdered his puppy. There was something about seeing your own parents so obviously distressed. Your parents are the people you turn to when there's nothing else you can do, the ones who can seemingly fix anything, your very own superheroes as a child. That's how I used to see my Dad. When I was five years old and I kept falling off my muggle bicycle (Mum had insisted that I learnt) he would pick me up off the floor, place me back on the saddle and stay with me until nightfall every day until I finally learnt to fly on my own.

"Dad! Mum!" I rushed to them both whilst Hugo stayed still, simply staring up at the new adults in the room, as did Al.

"Rosie" Dad hugged me tightly, whispering into my ear. "I'm so sorry Rosie."

What was he sorry for? It wasn't his fault that some sociopathic wizards had taken it upon themselves to carry on the legacy of the most evil wizard of all time.

"So you all know?" Uncle Harry stood in the middle of the somewhat circle, addressing us all. His face was concerned, a far cry from his usual self. We all nodded in answer to his question, Aunt Ginny filling him in on what she'd told us. "A meeting at the Ministry has decided that the best plan is to protect you all, you're all targets, you would make the perfect hostages whilst we deal with uprising. We can't do both at once to their full potential."

I didn't like where this was heading. Uncle Harry was muttering and whenever Uncle Harry muttered it meant he knew that whatever he had to say, we wouldn't like. Whenever we have to visit relatives we don't like, he mutters or when he has to tell Uncle Ron that the Chudley Cannons lost...again, he mutters.

"Are you trying to say that they want _us?_" James asked though we already knew the answer. Of course they did, we were the children of the Golden Trio, to the outside world at least.

"We think you're targets, yes." Uncle Harry muttered.

My Mum spoke now, moving next to Uncle Harry placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We've organised safe houses for you all until the situation is dealt with, you'll leave immediately. Lily, don't cry you'll be fine, it will be over before you know it."

I was paralysed. I couldn't move, talk or even think properly. How had my world changed so dramatically in such a small space of time?

"I'm 18, you can't make me, I want to stay with you. I want to help. I can _fight_." James protested, a look passing between the adults, I knew that it reminded them of his father. I'd heard the stories. "I'm not going anywhere."

"We hope it won't come to that but we can't force you to go." Uncle Harry answered calmly, he probably expected that exact reaction from his eldest son. "Lily, you're going to go and stay with Uncle Bill at Shell Cottage, ok?" She nodded, biting hard on her lip to stifle her cries. "Al, you're going to go and stay with Neville, you'll be safe there."

"Why can't we all go to the same place?" Lily sniffed. I knew why; because if one place was infiltrated then all of us would be caught (and possibly killed).

"It's safer this way." my Mum answered softly with a smile. "Rosie, I don't want to alarm you but you'll be going to stay with one of your Dad's colleagues and one of our oldest...acquaintances."

_I don't want to alarm you_...funnily enough, that sentence alone alarms me.

"You'll be staying at Malfoy Manor under the protection of Draco Malfoy." Uncle Harry said calmly, I, however was _not_ calm. Malfoy?! As in the father and home of _Scorpius_ Malfoy. As in the most self-obsessed, conceited and downright awful boy I'd ever come across. Admittedly, I'd never actually spoken to Malfoy but why would I when I know what he's like. Malfoy was in my year at Hogwarts (we were both entering our final year at the wizarding school at the end of summer), he was what you'd consider 'popular' and only had time for you if you were a Slytherin, a slut, or both; leaving me well out of Malfoy's demographic.

"But wasn't he, y'know, a _Death Eater?_" James whispered the last two words. During the second wizarding war it was common knowledge that Malfoy Manor was used to house Death Eaters and even Voldemort himself but after the war had ended the Malfoy family gave themselves up to the Ministry, Draco joined the Auror office and as far as I knew our parents now got on rather well.

"Past tense James." my Mum answered him. "Draco is an Auror and Malfoy Manor is one of the most well protected estates in the wizarding world. You'll be safe there Rosie."

"It's clever," I said "the Malfoy's house is the last place you'd look." My parents both smiled at me, a strange sort of smile. Comforting? Maybe. Apologetic? Possibly. It must be hard for them seeing this happen to their children, if they were just ordinary wizards they wouldn't have to see their sons and daughters hidden in safe houses just because of who they are. Would I have the same problem? If this were to happen to me when I had children would they have to be protected in the same way just because they were related to me...to my parents.

"Wh-when are we go-oing?" Lily hiccuped. I loved Lily as though she were my own little sister and it physically pained me having to see her so distressed, I felt like crying just because she was.

"As soon as Rose and Hugo pack. Your mother did yours this morning." Uncle Harry glanced, quickly at his wife, a small smile playing on his lips before returning to his stony expression. "I'll take Al, Ginny can go with Lily, Ron with Rose and Hermione you go with Hugo."

All of us dispersed quickly from the living room, I grabbed Al by the wrist pulling him upstairs with me whilst I packed. Al and I were best friends, we always had been, he was the person I trusted most in the world. We walked in silence until we reached my room.

"Al," I said quietly whilst systematically putting clothes into my trunk wondering how many I would need...how long I would be away for. "Are you scared?"

"Aren't you?" his head rose from staring at the ground. "I'm scared of...of not seeing everyone again."

"You're scared of dying?" I moved to sit next to him, placing my hand in his.

"I'm scared of other people dying Rosie," Al took a deep breath, clutching my hand tighter. "promise me you'll look after yourself. Don't do anything and I mean _anything_ to put yourself in danger, okay? I couldn't survive this madhouse without you Rosie."

"I promise" I said not aware that a single tear had escaped.

"We've got to make a move." my Dad peered his head round my door, his face was flushed pink and his hair dishevelled. Al and I followed him downstairs a sombre mood lingering between us all. What if Al was right and this would be the last time some of us saw each other? I couldn't think like that or I'd send myself insane.

"Rosie, we'll go first sweetheart," I nodded before moving around each of them, hugging them tightly and telling them that I loved them. "Ready?"

"Ready." I confirmed.


	2. Welcome To Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Just to clear up something from the last chapter – Hugo went to go stay with Percy and Audrey.**

**Reviews are love in letter form.**

**Hope you enjoy :-)**

I wasn't quite sure what to expect when I first arrived at Malfoy Manor. Perhaps a crypt with bats hanging from the ceiling or even a dark, dingy castle surrounded by dragons and moats. However, what I actually found when my Dad and I apparated into the hallway of the Manor was a clean, bright, modern building. The walls were neutral colours furnished with beech wood and marble floors, there was an intricate spiral staircase leading upstairs and frames of both beautiful art and of the Malfoy family dotted on the walls. I looked closely at one of the pictures of the family; there was Draco, a tall, slender man, his wife who was as beautiful as I imagined (she had produced Scorpius – I admit, he _is_ good looking...if you like that sort of thing), Scorpius, and a small girl with sleek blonde hair, no older than 5 or 6. It was the sort of picture you would use on advertisements to sell the perfect family, all blonde and beautiful, all happy. It was hard to imagine the darkness that captured the family not so long ago and even harder to imagine any sort of evil taking place in what could only be described as one of the most beautiful buildings -bar Hogwarts, of course- that I'd ever seen.

"Where is he?" my Dad grumbled, scanning the room for any sign of life. "Wait here, I'll go look for Draco."

Before Al and I left for Hogwarts we'd both been sat down by our parents and told about what happened during the wizarding war, about how our parents fought, how they saw death first hand, they told us why some people at school may treat us differently because of our last names. It had become a tradition for the Weasley-Potter children to be told the stories of our parents before we start school, for us they were just our parents but to the rest of the world they were the saviours of the wizarding world and to others they were the enemy at some point. One story that had stuck in my mind was the one that happened right here in Malfoy Manor, my Mum was tortured by a witch named Bellatrix Lestrange; maybe that was why my Dad brought me here today. The thought of my Mum being tortured in this very building sent a shiver down my spine, deciding it best to put those thoughts to the back of mind whilst I had to stay here.

"Lost Weasley?" a smug voice called from one of the doorways, Scorpius was leaning effortlessly on the archway. He was dressed casually in sweatpants and a zip up jacket, it felt almost unnatural to see him so under dressed.

"Actually I'm waiting for my Dad to find yours, I don't know if you kn-" I began to explain unsure if he'd been told of the plans – I, myself had only just found out about the whole arrangement it was entirely plausible that Scorpius hadn't been told and had just found me roaming his hallway.

"I know," he interrupted "follow me."

I did as he said and followed him through the winding corridors of the house, catching quick glimpses of the beautiful paintings and sculptures until we reached the kitchen where my Dad, Draco and his wife all sat around with serious expressions as they quietly spoke, stopping abruptly when they noticed Scorpius and I.

"Hello Rose," Draco Malfoy rose from his seat, stretching his hand out to me, his face morphed into a smile as he gestured for me to take a seat. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Draco, this is my wife Astoria and I take it you know my son, Scorpius. You two are in the same year at Hogwarts I understand?"

"We are." I said shyly choosing not to add that we'd never spoken to each other in the whole time that we'd been there.

"We have some classes together." Scorpius's stool scraped across the marble floor as he took the seat opposite me, did he always look so smug? I was honestly surprised to know he realised that we had class together, I didn't think he even knew my first name. When you're not in the 'popular' crowd at Hogwarts then it was unlikely that they even acknowledge your existence.

"Maybe you can help each other with homework over the summer." Astoria said kindly. This was funny for two reasons. Number one – I was top of my class, I doubted that Scorpius could help me. Number two – it was laughable to think that Scorpius would want to spent any amount of time with me that wasn't forced upon him. During my first few weeks at Hogwarts everybody wanted to be my friend and I mean _everybody, _even most of the Slytherins attempted to talk to me and Al just because of who we are. I suppose most kids thought it would be cool to be friends with one of the Weasley-Potter children, something to write home to their parents about. As term went on they realised that I cared more about getting good grades and spending time in the library than I did talking about my parents and gradually lost interest in me to the point where no-one gives me a second glance anymore. Al, however, still does use his last name to get dates, as did every other male (and Dom) in our family. It seemed that girls really enjoyed the thought of snogging the son of Harry Potter.

"Maybe" we both said at the same time, though I knew neither of us really meant it.

"Rosie I want you to know you'll be safe with Draco and his family," my Dad looked at his watch before he reached out to clasp his hand around mine, squeezing tight. "I can't promise I'll write to you, I don't want anything to trace back to you here, you understand? We're going to get this sorted out. I've got to go Rosie but I love you, I love you to the moon and back then back again."

I looked up at my Dad biting the insides of my cheek to stop myself from crying. "I love you too Dad, to the moon and back then back again" I repeated what he'd said to me for as long as I could remember. It was going to be hard without my family, not being able to contact them, to know if they're safe. Who knows how long I'd be trapped at the manor for, hopefully not all summer, they would be able to send me back to Hogwarts in September, wouldn't they? It was legend that Hogwarts is one of the safest places you can get, I don't see any logical reason that I wouldn't be allowed to attend my last year at the school. With McGonagall in charge I'd like to see any deranged wizards even attempt to kidnap any of her students, I was almost certain I knew who would come out top in that fight. My Dad left the room silently before apparating out leaving me alone with the Malfoy family; in all my life I had never felt more of an outsider. Why did _I_ have to stay here? Al, Lily and Hugo had a much better deal than I had, they were with family (Neville was honourary family in my book) and at least Hugo and Lily had our cousins to talk to, Al even had Neville's daughter Alice. Who did I have? I had Scorpius bloody Malfoy.

"Are you okay Rose?" Draco's words stirred me. I realised I must have looked awfully odd to the family, my sitting in silence and internally cursing whoever decided to allocate the safe houses probably didn't look normal. "Astoria will show you to your room, Scorpius carry the girl's stuff."

"It's okay, I can carry my own," I tried to say not wanting to inflict any more of a nuisance than I already was onto the Malfoy's.

"No, I insist" Scorpius smirked before a flick of his wand levitated my trunk above us. It was strange for me to see magic in such common practice at home, with my Mum being muggle born she tried to make us do things 'her' way as often as possible – apart from the washing up, she_ loathed_ doing that by hand. "I'll show Rose to her room Mum, you need to pick Grace up from her friend's anyway."

"Thanks dear" Astoria leaned into her son and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before turning to me. "Get settled in Rose, dinner will be around 5, is that okay with you?"

"That's great Mrs Malfoy, thankyou" I answered.

"Call me Astoria" she smiled before fleeing the room, obviously in a hurry to pick up Grace, who I assume to be the little blonde girl in the photographs. I wondered what it would be like to have such an obvious age difference between me and Hugo like Scorpius has with Grace – there's only a two year gap between Hugo and I, making it much easier for me to torment him with no feelings of guilt about him not being able to fight back (which he did, of course).

"Come on Weasley, haven't got all day" Scorpius started up the stairs that twisted around the house in a beautiful way. The place was a far cry from my house and even further from the Burrow with it's rickety wood staircase. At least if I'm being imprisoned here for the summer it looked pleasant.

Scorpius stopped at an open door just off the landing next to a bathroom, along the corridor was around 5 other bedrooms and across the landing probably another 5 bedrooms – the place was huge. My room had modern furnishings, a large four poster bed with satin covers and a mountain of pillows resting on the bed. I noticed that what colour the room did have was soft red and gold – Gryffindor colours. Maybe they'd known about my visit long before I did. It was the sort of room you'd expect to find in those ultra posh muggle hotels that Mum forces Dad to take her to.

"Will this be adequate Weasley?" he lowered my trunk into the corner of the room beside the massive wardrobe.

"It's great, thankyou" I said whilst peering out of the window, the room faced the back garden – although could acres of land really be called a garden? I should say I had a perfect view of the grounds of the manor. It was filled to the brim with sculptures, flowers, ponds, gazebos; everything you could imagine from such an exquisite place.

"Bathrooms next door," he said smoothly "my rooms across the hall."

"And why would I need to know your room Malfoy?" I said absent-mindedly.

"So you don't accidentally walk in on me naked, of course" he said naturally with a wink.

"I think I could vomit at that mental picture" that was an exaggeration; I doubt I'd vomit, maybe just feel exceptionally uncomfortable and want to die from embarrassment.

"I doubt that," he said casually before turning to leave "see you at dinner Weasley"

At least if I got bored here I could turn my attention to annoying Scorpius; he seemed like he would make a good partner to insult and with him being a Slytherin it brought an entirely whole new world of insults that I can't use on my family. I would also be able to actually concentrate on my school work here, at home I'd constantly be distracted by Al wanting to play Quidditch or Hugo throwing things at me and definitely by James just being James. I had a better chance of getting good grades next year if I got ahead in my work over the summer, every cloud has a silver lining I guess.

You know that feeling of disorientation when you wake up from a nap? That momentary feeling of not having a clue where you are, who you are or what day it is. It took me a good 2 minutes for me to establish that I was in Malfoy Manor, I am Rose Weasley and that it is a Saturday. The clock on the bedside table told me it was quarter to 5 (hopefully in the evening, I was starving), I decided to head down to the kitchen, maybe I could help Astoria with setting up for dinner. I didn't want to be waited on hand and foot whilst here, I felt like I was using them enough already.

"I don't know Astoria, it's pretty bad." I hesitated at the door not wanting to interrupt what sounded like a serious conversation between the husband and wife. "The Ministry are scared, _really_ scared. Potter has no clue what to do, none of us do."

"And the killings?" she asked in a low voice.

"Another one today, a muggle born," Draco sighed heavily "we've had tips on who the leader is, Nathanial Carrow"

"As in?" Astoria's voice clipped.

"Alecto's son, we've had reports of him approaching ex-Death Eaters to sign up," I hated hearing this. I hated not being able to be with my parents when all this was happening. "he's dangerous."

I couldn't listen any more. I took the plunge and swung the door open, plastering a false smile across my face, no sign that I'd been listening to the dark conversation between the two.


	3. Last Names

**Thankyou for all your reviews :-) sorry for the delay i've not been able to get to my laptop for any length of time! Hope you enjoy this...more Scorpius/Rose interaction :D What does everyone think? Anything you do/don't like? Let me know! **

If there was one thing to be said for Astoria Malfoy it was that she was a bloody good cook. I was currently on my second helping of what can only be described as food of the God's. Though I couldn't help but think what my family would think of this, especially my Dad and brother, they ate like pigs. I could imagine my Dad eating his way through at least four portions of the exceptional pie and mashed potato, dousing each with gravy and as little vegetables as my Mum would let him get away with. I noticed that both Scorpius and Draco ate almost as much, both shovelling it in their mouths like there was no tomorrow. Grace Malfoy was the spitting image of her mother in both looks and personality, she was very small, petite and polite whilst her elder brother was the image of his father – tall, slender with a trademark smirk.

"So what are your plans after Hogwarts, Rose?" Draco asked politely, making conversation. I'd been fairly subdued the whole dinner, not being able to shake the worry I felt for my family – especially after hearing how dangerous the situation actually was.

"I'm not sure yet," I answered honestly, it was always a surprise to people that I didn't have the foggiest idea what I wanted to do with my life. It was all well and good getting the best grades but what good would they be when I had no idea what to do with them? It was a touchy subject at home, my future, I was constantly being told to apply for Ministry positions (and I did apply for a few) but nothing really stood out to me. I'm almost certain my Mum is close to perfoming some kind of careers intervention on me. "I applied for a couple of Ministry jobs, but I'm not sure I'll take them."

"Scorpius wants to become a healer," Astoria said proudly, I noticed a slight change of colour in Scorpius' face – was he _blushing?_ Merlin, someone pass me a camera. "he's applied for training courses. Would that be something to interest you?"

"I can't stand blood." I squirmed just thinking about being covered in blood every day, all day. It was enough to knock me sick.

"How about an Auror?" Scorpius asked me, sitting up slightly after finally finishing the mountain of food on his place. "You're top of the class in DADA"

Was Scorpius Malfoy offering me career advice or had I been transported into some strange alternative universe where everything is topsy turvy?

"I don't know, possibly." Admittedly I had considered becoming an Auror like my Dad but I wasn't sure that spending every day with my him, Uncle Harry and Teddy would be any good for my mental well-being.

"I'm sure the Head of the Office could put a good word in for you." Draco winked. I was sure that if I wanted to become an Auror I could, Uncle Harry was the head of the office and everyone admitted onto the training course was personally passed by him. It would make for an extremely awkward family dinner if he refused his own niece onto the programme. "If you ever want to talk to someone, you know, out of the family about being an Auror then I'm always here. Well, apart from right now because I'm needed in the office."

I almost forgot that Draco was working in the same department that was handling the uprising so leaving the house at 6pm for what was probably the whole night shouldn't be an odd occurrence and would most likely become a regular thing until the whole débâcle is stopped. With Draco leaving we all went our separate ways – I went to my room, as did Scorpius, Grace and Astoria went to go and play a game of Wizard's Chess. Normally I would join in with a game but I wasn't in the mood to play. I wasn't in the mood to do anything. The only thing I was in the mood to do was lie in bed feeling hopelessly sorry for myself. My thoughts led straight to home, to what I'd usually be doing if this was an ordinary summer and even to what my family would be doing right now. I'm sure my parents would be working tirelessly at the office. Hugo would be with Molly and Lucy, arguing probably over something stupid like they usually did – Molly and Lucy were the younger of the cousins and often got overbearing when you spent too long with them. They were very much girly girls and Hugo found that hard to handle, especially when it was both of them out in force. Lily would be okay -I hoped-, I was sure that Dom, Victoire and Louis would be keeping her mind off things, in fact I was almost positive she was being given make-over after make-over by Tori. Al. I missed Al the most. If I was at home now I would probably be with Al, playing Quidditch until it went dark or planning some sort of elaborate prank to inflict pain onto James. To me, Al is my best friend before he's my cousin, you can choose your friends but you're forced to like your family. I'd like Al if we related or not. Al had always taken on the role of cousin, best friend _and_ a big brother. I knew that whatever happened he would have my back and I would have his. My mind flitted to a memory - when Al and I were both five years old, we were playing in the tree house that our Grandad had built for us at the Burrow, the day we decided to make a promise to each other.

"_I HATE him!" I huffed, pulling my knees up to my chin to rest my head in a sulk. James had chased me around the garden with a worm threatening to put it down my top, this had gone on for at least half an hour until his Mum saw and told him off. Good. I hope he gets sent to bead extra early tonight. Every day this summer James had been horrible to me and Al. The other day he even locked me in the shed so I couldn't get out for a whole afternoon, he was in real trouble with Aunt Ginny after that. "He's so mean!"_

"_I know" Al agreed – he hated James too. _

"_I bet he makes no friends when we go to Hogwarts," I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, it was so unfair that Teddy and Victoire could go already. "I won't be his friend there."_

"_Me neither," Al sat up straight. "will you be my friend at Hogwarts Rosie?"_

"_I'll be your BEST friend at Hogwarts," I said with determination. "you will always be my best friend Al. You'll always be my FAVOURITE cousin too."_

"_You're my favourite cousin too, everyone else is so mean or boring" Al said, he was right. James and Fred were always mean to us and Dom would never play, she was always too busy chasing the boys down the road. Everyone else was too young and boring, it was always just me and Al doing the fun things. _

"_Really? You promise?" I asked him._

"_I promise," he stuck out his little finger "best friends forever Rosie"_

"_Best friends forever" I repeated making the pinky promise that _would_ last forever._

I hadn't realised that I'd started to cry. I tried frantically to stop the tears from coming before giving in to the inevitable. What if I never saw my family again? It was a real possibility that I just couldn't ignore. I knew how things could end, one Avada Kedavra and that was it. Over. If we were a normal family this wouldn't be happening, we would probably be totally oblivious to what was happening whilst some faceless Aurors dealt with the problem behind closed doors, never any the wiser. But here I was – sobbing in a guest room of Malfoy Manor, totally alone, my mind wandering to the worst outcome possible.

"Rose?" I heard the door creak open before I heard Scorpius calling for me. How was I going to explain this? I wiped at my face furiously trying to disguise my tears to no avail as he rushed into the room asking what had happened. I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged. Where was I meant to start? I didn't even know where the start was anymore.

"Rose, don't cry. I don't like it when people cry." Of course – he _would_ be more worried about his own happiness. Stupid Slytherin.

"I'm s-s-s-orry." I hiccuped. "I'm f-i-ii-ne."

"You don't look fine" he commented before perching himself on the end of my bed awkwardly.

"Would _you_ be fine if you'd been shipped off to a random house because you're a target for kidnap? Would _you_ be fine if you had no idea how any of your family are? Would _you_ be fine? Would _you?"_ If I'd known that a random outburst of anger at the expense of Scorpius Malfoy was enough to make me feel slightly better I would have done it much sooner.

"Are you done?" he chuckled. Why was he laughing? Stupid Malfoy.

Scorpius stretched out on the bed, his long legs dangling off the sides. It was a a real feat for someone to be paler than me but Scorpius was. Unlike my soft red tones, his hair was icy blonde matched with pale grey eyes framed by slight shadows.

"Yes" I said calmly, not wanting to cry any more in front of him.

"What do you know about me, Rose?" he said, though it was an awfully strange question. What was I supposed to say in this sort of situation? _Well actually Scorpius, I've heard you're a massive tosspot. _

"Not a lot," I said honestly. "I know you're in Slytherin, I know you have a reputation with girls and I know you want to be a healer."

"But did you know I wanted to be a healer before tonight?" he asked me whilst twirling one of my hair bobbles around his index finger carelessly.

"No," Was I meant to have?

"Good, because that would have made you a mind reader. Only my family know that." he said laughing.

"Are you trying to distract me?" I realised now that he was probably trying to take my mind off everything.

"Maybe," he laughed "but it's working, yes?"

"Maybe" I countered. "So, why do you want to be a healer?"

"I want to make a difference in people's lives, I don't want to be cooped up in some office not really doing anything. I'd rather be out there and actually doing something with my life." I admired him. Having a real passion for something, knowing _exactly_ what he wanted to do with his life – it was something I envied. If someone gave me the option of knowing exactly what I was going to do after I left Hogwarts I would snatch their hands off. "You don't like blood then, Weasley?"

"I pass out," I thought of the time when Louis cut his leg open when Dom pushed him through a glass patio door; I went dizzy, passed out and woke up in a complete daze an hour later on the kitchen table of The Burrow. The mere thought of blood is enough to make me want to puke my dinner up. "can we change the subject, I might be sick."

"Alright, alright, I don't want you to get vomit on my trousers," Scorpius said, shifting his position to be crossed legged in front of me. I couldn't help but enjoy talking to him, I'd never imagined him to be such easy company. "can I ask you something?"

"You're going to ask me either way, so yes." I'd learnt enough about Scorpius already that he wasn't the sort of person to not get his own way – he was very determined.

"That's true," he cocked an eyebrow, smirking. "why do you think I have a reputation with girls?"

Of all the questions Scorpius could have asked, I was definitely not expecting that one to come out of his mouth. Would I be breaking some kind of unwritten girl code if I told him that I'd overheard girls talking about him in the bathrooms? Or if that he's often a hot topic of gossip among the girls of Hogwarts which he most definitely was. I got the impression that every girl in the school wanted to be with Scorpius and that most of them already had been. Many a night had I been subjected to the girls in my dorm discussing the relationship status of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Just the stuff I hear," I said not going into too much detail, I'm sure he didn't need to know that the Gryffindors often went into scarily in-depth detail musing about how much of a good snog he might be. "girls talk."

"It really annoys me you know," he said rather loudly, almost shouting even. "I don't know where people gets this crap from. I've never even had a bloody girlfriend!"

"But maybe that's the problem," I said calmly trying to soothe the atmosphere "because the girls you _do_ mess about with never last very long."

"I can count on one hand the amount of girls I've kissed," he said agitatedly – this was obviously a very sore subject for Scorpius. "people have this image of me as some sort of player."

"Why does it bother you so much?" Being a Weasley I learnt a long time ago that other people's opinions on you were often untrue and not worth giving the time of day. People are always going to talk about you just because of who you are. "Let them talk, if they care enough to make up rumours about you then you're already better than them"

That was what my Dad had told me when I went home in the Christmas of my first year, I was upset that some girls in my year were telling everyone in school that I was getting my marks graded higher than the other pupils just because of who I was -it was totally untrue of course, just look at Jame's marks. I'd gone home that day crying on the train because of those girls. Now I realise that they were just jealous that I worked harder than they did and reaped the rewards. I decided to tell Scorpius that story, I'm not sure why, maybe it would make him feel better.

"There's always made up stories about my family," I continued. "sometimes in the newspaper, sometimes in school. You've just got to shake it off Scorpius."

"I don't like people judging me before they know me." he sighed. I knew that feeling.

"Nobody does," I agreed thinking of the countless times when people had made assumptions about me without even speaking to me once. "I'm just the geeky Weasley in Gryffindor, right? You can admit it, that's what you thought."

Scorpius looked up through his eyelashes, grimacing. I already knew his answer. It was everybody's answer.

"If it helps, I don't think that any more," Scorpius said softly. "do you still think I'm the Slytherin Malfoy womanizer?"

"I think you're Scorpius," I said, realising that I hadn't been calling him Malfoy. "and I'm Rose. And that's it. If there's one thing I've learnt about by being a Weasley, it's that to judge someone by their last name is a very foolish thing to do."


	4. Stay

**A/N – Thankyou SO much to everyone that has reviewed this story :) It motivates me! Let me know what you all think of this chapter...**

A week passed by at Malfoy Manor - I'd almost gotten used to never leaving the house. I often spent the day as follows; I would wake up around 10am for breakfast, study until the afternoon, then usually laze about -sometimes reading some of Astoria's muggle books- until it was time for dinner. I'd also gotten into a habit of chatting to Scorpius in the evenings, it was then that I would feel lonely. Night times were long and quiet without somebody to talk to. I hadn't heard much from home, only the brief reassurance from Mr Malfoy that my parents were fine and working tirelessly at the office, much like Draco himself who was spending progressively more time at the Ministry. I was under the impression that they were of the belief that the less I knew about the whole thing the better. I'd heard nothing from any of my cousins, I guessed that none of us were allowed to write, it was difficult not knowing how Hugo or Al were doing especially. I'd resigned myself to the fact that no news was good news and if anything terrible were to happen I hoped that somebody would think to let me know.

"Scorpius?" I asked the boy who was led on the crimson rug off my floor, flicking through a Quidditch magazine. It was normal now for him to be in my room before bed, in fact I'd find it strange if he didn't come and spend time with me after dinner.

"Rose." he said distractedly, his eyes focused intently on the article detailing a recent match.

"Are you not leaving the house because of me?" I'd begun to wonder this. Whilst I was encouraged not to leave the Manor for fear of someone recognising me and alerting whoever was behind the uprising, Scorpius _did_ have the ability to actually leave the house but never did. "I don't want to ruin your summer holidays."

"Not really," he stopped reading the magazine, his silver eyes meeting mine. "I don't tend to go anywhere during the holidays, we sometimes go to France for a week but I doubt my Dad can take the time off work this year somehow."

"I meant with your friends," Scorpius was popular at school, I would have thought that he'd have a line of friends wanting to socialise with him. Girls, especially. "don't you ever meet up with them?"

"Do _you_ always meet up with your friends?" Scorpius had an uncanny ability to turn the answers to questions that he didn't want to answer into questions themselves. I thought about his question all the same, did seeing Al count? He was my best friend after all.

"I see Al all the time" I said brightly, I would spend most of my days with Al doing something or other.

"He's your cousin," Scorpius' lips teased a smirk. "I meant friends."

"Al is my best friend," I said, slightly irritated by his implication that just because we were cousins meant he wasn't a proper friend. "my cousin can be my friend you know. I have plenty of cousins who I wouldn't count as friends."

"Okay," he resigned in the knowledge that he would never win that battle. "but do you see any of your friends that you _aren't_ related to?"

"I sometimes see Lysander and Lorcan Scamander," this was partly true – yes, I did see them. Did I choose to? No. They just sometimes attended family get togethers because our parents were pretty close friends from way back when. The twins were the year below Al and I, and much like their mother were slightly...odd. I wouldn't say that were were 'friends' per se, but they were as much my friends as anybody else at school. Whilst Al got on well with the boys in his dorm, the girls in mine were much less friendly to me. The only conversations we ever had with one another involved whether or not any of my male cousins were single and if I'd put in a good word for them. I never did.

"No you don't," he smirked at me...again. "I can tell when you're lying. You're very easy to read."

"No I'm not," I huffed – as much as I enjoyed Scorpius' company in the evenings he didn't half rub me up the wrong way sometimes. I often wanted to aim a hex right between his eyes. "you still haven't answered my question."

"I sometimes see Danny," Daniel Turner is a Slytherin in our year; one of the tall, dark, moody ones that I've never actually seen speak. "he's a good mate but he's on holiday with his family in France all summer."

"What about your other friends?" the 'others' being the rest of his Slytherin pack that he was seemingly stuck to like glue. If I ever saw Scorpius around school he'd always be with a group of 6 or 7 Slytherins, a mixture of pretty girls and attractive boys, completely unapproachable and quite frankly a bit scary. "Don't you see them?"

"There's a difference between friends and people you talk to at school Rose, I'm very picky about who I call a friend," Scorpius sat up now, his face serious as he spoke. "Danny is my friend and funnily enough my cousin Luke is a good friend, he works in America now so I don't see him as much."

"You don't trust many people" I commented absent-mindedly, trying to analyse the suddenly quiet blonde boy. For someone who surrounded himself with so many people yet was reluctant to call any of them his friend, told me he didn't let many people in. I knew as well as anyone that you can be incredibly lonely in a room full of people. It was surprising to me that Scorpius and I had as much as common as we did.

"Neither do you," he laughed quietly. "you're the daughter of two of the most famous Wizards to have ever lived - there's no way in hell that having Al as your only friend isn't a choice. If you wanted Rose, every girl in school would be your best friend; you don't want them to be."

"Maybe I don't want people to be my friend _because_ of my last name, I want them to be my friend in spite of that." What was I doing? Having a sharing and caring session with Scorpius Malfoy? My life had officially hit point weird. "I don't want to be something to write home about for someone, to be a trophy friend just because of who my family are."

"One day you'll have to take that risk, one day you'll have to let somebody in " Scorpius said, looking me directly in the eye before adding with a laugh, changing the mood completely. "because you can't marry your cousin."

"That idea is enough to make me want to be sick," I said with a scrunched up face, an image of me and Al stood at the aisle burned into my brain. It was a horrible, horrible vision. "so maybe I'll have to one day, but so you will you. I'm guessing you don't want to marry Danny or your cousin either?"

"Definitely not," he grinned widely, I giggled at the thought of Scorpius and Daniel Turner stood together in a church exchanging vows. "Danny snores terribly."

"I don't know if I even want to get married," I said honestly. I was never one of those little girls who'd had their wedding planned out in scrapbooks and dreams since they could speak, I'd never imagined what my dress would be like, where it would be and definitely not who my groom would be. When I was five years old Victoire showed me her wedding book, it was a tattered notebook with clippings and designs of dresses, cakes and fairytale churches filling the pages. I was almost certain she still had the book today, only much more full now and was simply counting down the days until Teddy plucked up the courage to finally propose and she could set her intricate plans into motion. Victoire and I were complete opposites; whilst she had her dream day firmly cemented in her future, mine was fuzzy, undefined. "if it happens, it happens I guess."

"You're not like most girls, are you?" he said, seemingly amused.

"Absolutely not," I said with a smile. "that would be awfully boring."

"Say, if you were to fall in love, would marriage not be a certainty?" Scorpius asked me. I knew he came from a long line of pure-bloods where arranged marriages weren't uncommon and often wizards were married very young, he'd told me that his parents got married when his father was only 19 – to me, that sounded like more of a life sentence than it did a marriage.

"Ask me then," I told him.

"What?" he asked, his fair eyebrows creasing together in confusion.

"Ask me when I'm in love." I answered with certainty. How was I meant to know the answer to his question now?

"Have you never been in love, Rose?" Scorpius asked softly, genuine interest in his voice.

"Nope," That was an understatement. I'd always thought that by the age of seventeen I would have at least had a taste of love, even of heartbreak. Hogwarts was full of people falling in and out of relationships, people would have new boyfriends and girlfriends every week. To me, that isn't what love should be about. Why waste my time on relationships that aren't going to last the month? I'm not a robot, of course I find people attractive, I'd had crushes on people but nothing to lose sleep over. I'd watched Al have the occasional girlfriend, each as unsuccessful as the last. Al would come to me utterly heartbroken over the girls that didn't love him back, that was his fatal flaw – he would give his whole heart to somebody who didn't take care of it. Maybe my problem was the opposite of Al's, I could never open my heart to anybody for fear of them being too careless with it. I hated the thought of being vulnerable, of not being in control of my own feelings. "have you?"

"I've never had a girlfriend Rose, I told you that." he said gently. "So, no, I've never been in love. Have you ever-"

Scorpius was cut off by Mr and Mrs Malfoy rushing into the room. I knew right away that something was wrong, that something had happened. The worst flooded my mind – someone hurt, someone dead. Both of them looked pale and sullen, as if they were waiting for the other to speak first as Scorpius and I stared up at them. I was simply waiting for someone to put me out of my misery.

"Scorpius, can you give us a minute," Draco finally said to his son but I didn't want Scorpius to leave. I'm not sure why but I wanted him to stay with me through whatever his parents were going to tell me.

"No, I want him to say," I mumbled quickly. "I mean, he can stay, if he wants to."

"Very well," the elder Malfoy resigned. "Rose, I don't want you to panic,"

Whenever somebody says that it is because there is a reason to panic.

"but there's been an ambush, at your house,"

Mum and Dad. There's something wrong with Mum and Dad. Merlin, they're dead aren't they. My parents are dead.

"your Mother was at home,"

Mum. I don't even remember the last thing I said to my own Mother.

"she's at St Mungo's, the Doctors say she's going to make a full recovery,"

Oh.

Is this what total and utter relief feels like? So relieved that it actually feels like your heart is going to burst straight through your chest.

"the uprising, they've been tracking your parent's goings in and out. We think they expected your Mother to be at the office as she has been every other afternoon, but she'd stayed behind today, your Father says she wanted to clean,"

Typical Mum. I could almost laugh if it didn't feel like if I so much as opened my mouth I'd burst into uncontrollable sobs.

"they attacked the house but soon left. We think they were looking for,"

Me. They were looking for me and Hugo.

"you and your brother. Our investigations Rose, they lead us to believe that they want you, your brother and your cousins as ammunition. You understand that your Uncle and even your parents are in such a position that if he were to get behind their campaign, the Ministry would have to adhere and they'd be in power."

They want us as hostages. We're the gun to our parent's heads.

"I don't want you to worry, you're safe here, we're on their tails Rose. It will be over soon. I hope you understand that we can't allow you to visit your Mother."

Astoria spoke now, moving to me, clasping her warm hands around my own. "We'll keep you updated Rose, love. Try and get some sleep tonight. We'll see you in the morning."

With that, the two Malfoy's left leaving Scorpius and I alone again. I didn't know what to say, what to do or even what to think any more. I was powerless here. I couldn't do anything to help anybody, not even myself, all I could do was cry. So, I did.

"Rose, it'll be okay, I promise," Scorpius had moved next to me without my noticing until I felt his arms wrap around my body, pulling me close to him, his warmth comforting me as I sobbed for everything I couldn't do. I couldn't see my Mum in hospital. I couldn't talk to Al. I couldn't help my Dad and Uncle with their investigations. I couldn't tell Lily that everything was going to be okay. I couldn't tell Hugo that I loved him, even if he was a little runt. "I'll look after you, I promise. No one will get you, I won't let it happen."

Somewhere in between my crying and Scorpius' reassurance I fell asleep in his arms. I woke up intertwined with him, both fully clothed, his arms still wrapped protectively around my body. It was the best night's sleep I'd had since I'd arrived at the Manor.


	5. The Wizard, The Witch and The Wardrobe

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, as much as I wish I did.**

"Good morning Rose," a voice next to me spoke softly. It took me a few seconds to register where I was and, most importantly, who I was with. Events from the night before unfolded rapidly in my mind – the ambush, my parents, the crying and falling asleep with Scorpius. "I hope you slept well."

"I did, thanks," I mumbled praying to Merlin that this wasn't going to be some awkward morning-after moment. I'd never fallen asleep in the arms of a boy before so wasn't quite sure what the protocol was the next morning. "did you?"

"The best I've had in ages, this bed is way comfier than mine, I'll be asking for a swap." Scorpius had changed clothes since last night meaning that he had gone out of the room to come back. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much," I confirmed. Whoever said that a good nights sleep always made things better was a genius – my parents hadn't been hurt, things could have been a hell of a lot worse than they were. I was safe (for now), my family were safe and the company I was currently sharing could be a lot worse too. Before all of this, if someone had told me that Scorpius Malfoy would be the person who I could turn to in the toughest time of my life I would have told them to seek medical advice for their absurd thoughts, but now, I would know that they were right. "thank you, you know, for last night, and er, being there."

"Why are you thanking me?" he seemed bemused, a slight smirk edging to spread across his lips. "I'm not a monster Rose."

"I know you're not," I'd never thought Scorpius to be a monster just not exactly compassionate. In all our time at Hogwarts I never saw him truly happy or laughing with his friends he often just skulked about the castle looking as glum as everyone else in his house. Slytherin never really did much to break house stereotypes. "I much prefer the Scorpius that doesn't go to Hogwarts though."

"So do I," he said a hint of sadness lingering in his voice. "I'm glad you're getting to know the nice Scorpius, the one that goes to school is a bit of a ponce."

"He doesn't have to be," I reassured. "and the only Scorpius I _want_ to get to know is the real one."

"Do you wanna play a game, Rose?" Scorpius sat up a grin spreading across his face. I wasn't sure what kind of game they play in the Slytherin common room and I'm not entirely sure I wanted to find out. "Don't look so worried, it will help you get to know the real Scorpius. It's called Truth or Truth."

"Isn't it called Truth or Dare?" I questioned.

"Well, yes, but I think it's much too early to be doing dares," he said "plus there's only two of us, dares is more fun in a bigger group."

"Ok then," I agreed hesitantly. I never really joined in with games like this at school, I'd often overheard the girls in my dormitory playing them and always left swiftly before being roped into it. I never saw the appeal of sharing my secrets with gossiping girls. "you go first."

"Do you like being a Weasley?" What sort of question is that? Talk about jumping in the deep end.

"I'm proud of my family," I began. "and I wouldn't change any of them for the world but sometimes, sometimes I wish that they weren't famous because none of this would have happened and nobody would expect me to be as clever as my mum or as brave as my dad. Do _you_ like being a Malfoy?"

"No," he said bluntly his features darkening. "my life would be a hell of a lot easier if I wasn't. I hate all of the Malfoy side of my family apart from my parents and Grace, of course. My grandparent's are vile, vile people." I'd heard enough about Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and the part they played in the way to know that they weren't nice Wizards.

"If I didn't think it would cause so much trouble I would change my name to Greengrass, my mother's maiden name," he sighed "I wish my parents had done that from the beginning. They considered it."

"Having Malfoy as your last name doesn't make you a bad person," I smiled at Scorpius before changing the subject "your turn."

"Out of all your cousins, is there any you don't actually like? Don't look so shocked, there has to be at least one, the laws of probability say so," I knew that Scorpius was trying to create a lighter mood and he was right, whilst I did _love_ all of my cousins I didn't actually like spending time with them all equally.

"Molly and Lucy can be unbearable, they're my Uncle Percy's daughters and I don't choose to be with them put it that way," my heart wrenched as I thought about my family, the longing to be with them crunching up my insides. "James can be pretty annoying, Fred too, but they just like to tease me. This one time, James locked me outside in the pouring rain for two hours and told everyone I was napping so no one came to look for me. That wasn't the first time either, he once locked me in a shed for a whole afternoon. I don't think he liked me very much back then."

"And does he now?" Scorpius asked, a genuine interest seemingly filling his eyes.

"He's more protective of me," I laughed at the memory of James hexing a poor passing Hufflepuff boy who got "_too close, mate, too close"_ to me during the winter dance last year. "but he's almost as annoying now, yes."

"Your turn," Scorpius urged, satisfied with my answer.

"Are you happy?" I said before really thinking about it, instantly regretting saying it as his face contorted into confusion.

"Do I not seem happy?" he raised an eyebrow before quietly chuckling to himself. "I'm happy right now."

"At school?" I asked.

"I'm not unhappy," he shrugged, taking time to consider his answer. "I could be happier I guess. But couldn't everyone? My turn. Who, at school, do you fancy?"

Scorpius changed the subject as quickly as I had leaving me wondering if I had hit a nerve.

"No one," I answered with complete honesty. I was never the kind of girl to have a different crush every week, I never invested into people that I would only lose out on. "honestly, no one."

"Not even anyone you find _slightly_ attractive?" he asked again.

"Nope," I said with complete conviction.

"You really aren't like other girls are you, Rose?" Scorpius gave up his probing about my romantic feelings for the boys of Hogwarts with a laugh.

"Nope, I thought you knew that alrea-" my sentence was cut short by Scorpius flinging himself at me, one of his hands covering my mouth the other reaching for his wand. His eyes met mine as he mouthed to be silent, I did exactly as he said whilst with a flick of his wand all my things disappeared into a large trunk that slid, disguised under the bed. I heard now what Scorpius had, there were voices downstairs. Loud, male voices mixed in with Draco Malfoy's. Scorpius edged me off the bed, his hand still clasped around my mouth, and moved us both into the wardrobe leaving the room exactly as it had before I moved in. Like I had never been there. I was pressed up against Scorpius as we both squeezed ourselves into a somewhat comfortable position in the wardrobe. The voices began to get louder, certain words audible, "uprising" "the dark lord" and "duty". Scorpius and I were so close I could feel his warm breath on my face, our eyes locked together in panic as the voices got louder, edging toward the door of the room.

"Not a word," Scorpius mouthed to me, I simply nodded in response, clutching tighter onto him.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," a gruff male voice said, they must be right on the other side of the door. "I don't understand why you won't join us. But maybe your son will see sense, where is he? Oh Scorpius! No need to hide son! We only want to talk."

The banging of a few doors filled the small space, I flinched with each one sending a jolt of fear through my entire body. Until the door to my room flung open, squeezing my eyes tightly shut I pressed myself closer to Scorpius, hoping they wouldn't become in any way suspicious. I took in a deep breath, not wanting to even risk them hearing me breathe.

"He is not here and he is certainly not interested in your offer," Draco Malfoy spoke calmly and eloquently. "it is time for you to leave Jamie, Richard, you will not find anything you are after here."

"Merlin Malfoy, when did you get so Ministry whipped," the second unfamiliar voice spoke. "he'd be disgusted in you. You bring shame on the Malfoy name."

"Leave," Draco's voice rose in anger. "you're not welcome here."

"Come on Rich," the first voice spat. "Malfoy here isn't any use to us any more, he's just a washed up disgrace."

With that, the two voices disappeared.

"Is it safe?" I mouthed to Scorpius who stepped round me as best he could, slightly edging the wardrobe door open, peering round.

"I think so," he said cautiously, locking his hand with mine as he helped me out of the wardrobe. "I think they've gone, I can hear mum and dad talking."

"Wh-who were they?" I stuttered.

Scorpius didn't answer but simply pulled me towards the door and down to his parents. Neither of us had let go of the other's hand, only grasped tighter. We walked in a daze, mindlessly following the voices of Mr and Mrs Malfoy to the kitchen. The two were sat huddled at the table, Draco had his arms wrapped around his wife, comforting her.

"Scorpius," Draco said startled. "Rose."

"Wh-what happened?" I managed to say quietly, Scorpius silently squeezing my hand in reassurance.

"Two of the uprising, they broke our safety, we think there was a loophole in the security left by my father that they knew about. They were...recruiting. They've gone now, I don't think they will come back. Quick thinking with your room, Rose." he said grimly.

"That was Scorpius," I corrected. "with the room. I didn't even hear them at first."

"I'm proud son, things could have been a lot worse if you hadn't done that," Scorpius nodded at his father before giving a gentle squeeze of my hand reminding me that our fingers were still intertwined, neither one of us moving to let go. It felt nice, comforting. "I need to go the ministry and alert them to what has happened. We need to end this."

Scorpius and I spent the remainder of the night in his room, talking every so often, reading a little bit, plainly obvious that neither one of us wanted to be alone and for the second night in a row I fell asleep in the arms of Scorpius Malfoy.

**A/N – I know it's been so so so long since I updated. I haven't forgotten about the story I have just been super busy with university work and sometimes life gets in the way. It's Christmas break now so I hope I can find time to update more frequently. I hope you enjoy this if you don't hate me from the lack of updates.**


	6. The Scorpius Malfoy Birthday Experience

I barely knew what day of the week it was any more. Malfoy Manor became a timeless bubble where nothing spectacular happened, the same questions were asked each morning at breakfast and again at dinner "_Any news?"_ Mrs Malfoy would ask her husband, he would return this with a tense shake of his head and regretful look in my direction. Nothing was happening. Since the invasion a week or so ago, I'm not sure how long exactly, the investigation was seemingly uneventful. I assumed that no news was good news in regards to my family, it's much better to hear nothing than to hear the worst.

Scorpius and I were spending an increasing amount of time together, he never left the Manor nor did he seem to want to. I personally thought it might be suspicious that the Malfoy son was not seen by anyone all summer but he assured me that no-one would even notice he wasn't around. I told him that everybody would be missed by someone, even if he didn't know who that person was. Scorpius was a sad person; not in a cries himself to sleep every night way, more that he didn't know of happiness. The more we spoke about our lives, about childhood, about our friends and families I soon realised he didn't speak as much as I did about happy memories because he didn't _want_ to share, it was that he couldn't because he didn't have many. I was becoming more and more intrigued by Scorpius, the way he spoke, what he did and didn't say, how he would smirk and raise his right eyebrow before laughing. Everything about Scorpius Malfoy was interesting. I put down my fascination with the boy to the fact I have absolutely no school work left to complete and, thus, he was the only thing left for me to study. I think.

"Rose?" a familiar voice accompanied the opening of my bedroom door. "Are you awake?"

"Yep," I replied only slightly groggily. I'd been awake for about an hour and only managed to achieve scraping my hair into a bobble before drifting in and out of sleep since. "What's up?"

"Special delivery," Scorpius waved four different coloured envelopes in my face before planting himself next to me. "happy birthday!"

Wow, I really did need to learn to keep track of the days here. I had absolutely no idea that it was anywhere near my birthday nor did I really care. There wasn't anything to celebrate.

"Er, thanks" I mumbled whilst taking the birthday cards, examining the handwriting on each. The first was off my parents -my mum's perfect handwriting a dead give away-, the second was from Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry and the other two I didn't recognise.

"Well aren't you going to open them?" he said urgently "come on, it's not every day that it's your birthday Rose. My Dad brought them back from the office last night, why didn't you tell me that it's your birthday?"

"I forgot," I said honestly, not expecting him to believe me regardless. It's not exactly normal for a teenager to forget that its their birthday. I opened the card from my parents first, the knot in my stomach tightening as I grazed the envelope opening with my finger.

_Rosie,_

_Happy Birthday darling, we know that you might not think there's much cause for celebration today but we want you to enjoy the day best you can. We are working tirelessly here to sort things out so we can see you soon. _

_We love and miss you,_

_Mum & Dad_

_xxx_

A card. A card with a few sentences. That's all it took to shatter my heart into a tiny million pieces. It felt as though with every beat it ached for everything and everyone that I missed. Scorpius' face morphed from a hopeful smile to a concerned stare with every second that I was silent.

"My parents," I forced a smile and went to open the card from Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. Theirs contained much the same as my parent's did, words of encouragement, telling me to try and enjoy my birthday. The third card was from Draco, Astoria and Grace, a kind gesture I thought. I had literally invaded their life and home, their kindness and hospitality is something I'll never forget for as long as I live. Scorpius' grin told me that the fourth card was from him as he waited breathlessly for me to open it.

_Rose,_

_Even though you conveniently forgot to tell me that it was your birthday I have still organised a present for you – get dressed._

_Love,_

_Scorpius_

_x_

_p.s happy birthday!_

"How did you know I wouldn't be dressed?" I asked, slightly offended that he assumed by 11am I would still be in my pyjamas. He was right, of course, but that isn't the point.

"Because I know you Rose," he smiled before heading toward the door. "now get dressed, do you want your present or not?"

"Well get lost then, I need to get changed," I threw a pillow at the door as he fell over dramatically out of the room. Whatever misconceptions I had about Scorpius before I came here had been well and truly destroyed because the boy who goes to Hogwarts is not the same one I've been living with.

"Scorpius, I can't see!" I complained as he guided me down the stairs, grasping onto the rail for dear life.

"That's the whole point," he said, making me aware of how close he was to me as his hands clasped around my eyes. "I want you to get the full effect. The full Scorpius Malfoy Birthday experience."

We stopped somewhere downstairs in the Manor, Scorpius lent forward to open a door before pulling me into the room. I had absolutely no idea where we were, in fact we could be in some spider-infested dungeon and I wouldn't know. He's not that mean, is he? That would be unnecessarily cruel.

"This is phase one of the Scorpius Malfoy Birthday experience," he said slowly slipping his hands away from my eyes to reveal a room with a table full to bursting of snacks, a plush sofa and large screen. "when I was younger, my Grandma on my Mum's side would take me to the Muggle cinema sometimes and then she bought me this, it's called a D-V-D player and a television. I love it. So, here it is, not as big and not an actual cinema but it's going to play a Muggle film. Have you watched many of them?"

"Never," I said slightly bewildered by the thought that had gone into his present, especially at such short notice. "what is it?"

"I didn't know what film to pick," he said "I know you've read this, I've seen it in your room. Romeo and Juliet. My Mum loves this one, I hope you do too."

"Thank you," was all I had time to say before the moving pictures began and the Shakespearean dialogue filled the room transporting me to another world for a couple of hours, something I so desperately needed.

After the film had finished we snacked on some of the sweet treats that Scorpius had laid out -or maybe Astoria- and chatted aimlessly before suddenly Scorpius sat up, glanced at his watch and declared it was time to go to the garden. The Malfoy garden was somewhere I had barely explored, only touching the tips of the place, not wanting to venture into the vast grounds that surrounded the manor. I was assured that I was safe there and wouldn't be seen but I still felt exposed outside the safety of the walls, totally out in the open. Today, though, it looked like I had no choice but to go outside.

"Where on Earth are you taking me Scorpius?" I followed him out into the grounds, walking and walking slightly uphill. I hadn't realised just how large the Manor grounds were, stretching what had to be acres and acres into the countryside.

"You'll see," was all he said before smirking, raising his eyebrow and laughing. I smiled back without meaning to, there was something contagiously happy about his laugh.

We walked for another 5 minutes before reaching a small hill, a peak on what I assumed was the edge of the gardens. Scorpius grabbed my hand, the unexpected gesture catching me off guard, I could only hope that he didn't see me blush, and pulled me to the top of the mound.

"And this," he outstretched both hands towards a beautiful view of a lake and the fading sun creating a magical mixture "is the Scorpius Malfoy Birthday experience, phase two. Do you like it?"

"I love it," I answered genuinely, taking a seat next to Scorpius who'd perched himself on the edge, dangling his legs off the small drop. "it's beautiful."

"I come here all the time, I like to think here," he sounded embarrassed. "I know it's not very manly but watching the sunset here is the thing I miss most about home when we're at Hogwarts. It's peaceful. I thought you needed some of that peace right now. Everyone deserves to have a nice day on their birthday Rose."

"I'm glad you brought me here," I told him. "I didn't want to celebrate my birthday, I haven't got much to celebrate at the moment but you've made today special. I didn't think it was possible but you've done it."

"I know it's not going to be like your birthdays at home," he said with a smile "but it's still something."

I thought about how my birthday at home would have gone. I would wake up in the morning to breakfast in bed cooked for me by my Dad, he'd call it Brekkie Brunch because I'd always sleep in until at least 11. My presents would be waiting for me on the sofa when I did finally get up, Hugo would always moan about how I'd gotten much more than he always did, which was totally untrue, it was just a ploy to get my parent's to buy him more the next birthday. Then Al, Lily and James would come round for an hour or so before the whole family joined for a birthday meal, it would always be totally chaotic and there hasn't been a year yet without an argument breaking out over the table. It was a family joke that my birthday meal was like the summer Christmas.

"It's more than something, it's not the same, no, but it's just as nice. What do you do for your birthday?" I asked him, wondering if this was his very own birthday tradition.

"We're always at school for mine, Danny and I usually just go for a fly on the Quidditch pitch after hours. Nothing special. Last year there was a small party in the Slytherin common room but I think people forgot that it was my birthday. Why are you looking at me like that? We should be talking about your birthday, not mine."

I made a silent vow to myself that if we made it out of this mess I would make his next birthday special, like he has mine.

We watched the sunset in a beautiful silence, both of us just taking a moment to appreciate the perfect tranquillity that surrounded us for the first time in what seemed like a very long time.

**A/N – hope you like, I know there's not any drama but hope it's ok nonetheless! :-) lemme know what you think!**


	7. Don't Let Go

"We have to tell her Draco," Astoria Malfoy urged her husband in hushed tones from one of the Malfoy living rooms. I'd woken up earlier than usual, I wasn't sure what had woken me but as try as I might, I couldn't get back to sleep. On my way to the kitchen I'd heard Mr and Mrs Malfoy's voices countering each other rapidly, seemingly arguing over something. I know it's rude to listen in on conversations but when I heard my own name more than once it's very difficult to walk away. "it's the right thing to do."

"For who?" Draco snapped. "For her? I don't think so."

"She'd want to know," Astoria responded calmly.

"It will upset her more than anything, he could be dead." my heart skipped a beat at his harsh words. Who were they talking about? And why did it involve me?

"Exactly," she said sternly. "if it's serious Draco, she'll want to know why we didn't tell her. What did Ron and Hermione say?"

Draco was silent for a moment. "Nothing much, they were with Harry and Ginny. They said to do what was best for Rose but how are we meant to know, Astoria? I don't want her worrying herself sick. And what if she tries to go after him? They've got traces on them all, we know that now. One foot out of the door and that'll be it."

"She's not that stupid Draco, she's the most intelligent girl I've ever met." Astoria said kindly, a sensation of warmth filling my stomach at her words almost clouding the sickening worry I felt listening to their conversation.

"But she's her mother's daughter and her mother would have gone after Ron and Harry without a second thought, she was just as reckless and brave as she was intelligent. Hermione Granger would not have sat at home whilst her best friend was kidnapped and neither would Rose." Kidnapped? Someone had been captured. Someone in my family. Someone that I love.

"I still don't know what the boy was thinking," Boy. Hugo. Al. James. "going outside the protection like that, but I suppose he wasn't to know about the trace. Neville must feel awful."

Neville. It was Al.

"There was nothing he could do, by the time he saw them Al was gone, no magical trail. We have no idea where he took him." Al. Al was gone. Al might be dead. Sweet, sweet Al. Wouldn't hurt a fly Al. _My Al._

"_Al?" my favourite cousin and best friend was stood at the end of my dorm bed, I had no idea in hell how he made it up the charmed stairs. I expect James taught him how. In fact, there was no expect about it, it was obviously him. "are you okay? What's wrong? What time is it? Bloody hell Al, it's 2 in the morning. I have potions first thing. So do you!"  
_

"_I'm s-s-sorry Rosie, I didn't know who-o els-se to t-t-t-talk to," he stuttered, using the back of his hand to swipe at his snotty nose. "it's C-C-Cara. She du-she-dump-she dumped me."_

"_What happened? Al i'm so sorry," I said as I cast a silencing charm around my bed not wanting to wake the rest of the girls who I know would die to hear the latest gossip concering Al's love life. Cara Baines was Al's girlfriend of around three months and he was completely and utterly besotted with her. Al was always one of those boys that when he liked a girl that was it. No in between. It was all or nothing with Al. _

"_I t-t-t-told her that I l-l-loved her and she said that I, she s-s-said," Al could barely speak for his crying._

"_Al, take it slowly," I squeezed his hand and smiled. "I'm here now. It's going to be okay. It's always going to be okay as long as we have each other. Best friends forever, remember?"_

"_Best friends forever," he managed to say, calmer than before. "I'm so glad I have you Rosie."_

"_I promise I'll always be there for you Al, that's what forever means." I promised myself that rain or shine, hell or high water I would be there for my best friend like I knew he would be for me. _

"They're looking, they're looking hard Astoria but it's a waiting game." Draco said as I fought intensely to hold back the screams and tears that were desperately fighting to be let loose.

"We'll tell her when we know more," Astoria said decidedly. "maybe for now it's best that she doesn't know."

I fled up the stairs not wanting them to know that I'd overheard their conversation about Al. I didn't know what else to do so I ran straight into Scorpius' room, shaking him awake, telling him it was important, that I had to leave right away.

"Rose? What the bloody hell are you doing? Are you crying?" Scorpius looked bleary eyed and understandably confused.

"Scorpius, it's Al, they've got Al," I practically screamed at him.

"Who's got Al?" Scorpius sat up slowly making sense of the situation.

"The uprising, they have him, Scorpius I just heard your Mum and Dad talking about it. I can't leave him, I just can't, I have to go find him, please, please just help me. We have to go outside then they'll take me to him. Come on, I have to be there for him. I just have to be. Scorpius, please, just say something."

"You didn't give me a chance to, Rose," Scorpius said coolly. "please, calm down, you're being hysterical. Why do you have to go outside?"

I knew that I had to explain things to Scorpius, I probably did look like a crazy person. "Because I have a trace on me. If I go outside of the protection charm they will come and get me. Then take me to where Al is."

"You're not going." he said firmly.

"Yes," I said, matching his tone. "I am."

"No, Rose, you're not. You'll get yourself killed." he threw his bed covers off of himself -he slept in boxers in his own bed- before getting dressed quicker than I thought was humanely possible.

"Al is my best friend, he's my family, are you telling me you wouldn't do the same? Because I don't believe you Scorpius. I'm going to go whether you give me permission to or not. Why do you care so much about my safety anyway?" I ranted at him whilst he stood over me, arms crossed, like he was about to tell me off.

"Because, believe it or not Rose, I care about you. I don't want you to die. You can't go walking into their trap, not alone." Scorpius' tone changed. "You're going to go anyway, aren't you? There's no way I can stop you?"

"Not at all" I confirmed.

"Then I'm coming with you." he said sternly, looking me straight in the eye.

"No, you can't, I don't want you getting hurt for me," I said, the thought of Scorpius dying for me sending a shiver down my spine.

"If you're going Rose, I'm going with you, I can help. You _know_ I can help." He was right. I knew he was right.

"We've got to leave now, as soon as I step outside the charm they're going to come and take me. Stick with me when it happens. Don't let go." I told him before we apparated to the edge of the charm on the far end of the grounds of the Manor. "Don't let go, Scorpius."

"I've got you, Rose." Scorpius said, squeezing my hand tighter than ever.

_I'm coming Al. I'll always be there for you._

"Hello, sweetheart."

**A/N – I know it's short but it's setting up the next chapter :-) let me know what you think! What do you like? What don't you like? Does anyone else love the Rose/Al friendship?**


	8. Protection

I felt sick. I might actually _be_ sick. I could feel a tight grip on both off my wrists, nails digging into my skin fiercely as waves of shock and adrenaline rushed through every fibre of my being. The few seconds of apparition felt like a whole lifetime. I wasn't sure who the man was that had grabbed me as soon as I stepped out of the protection, I hadn't seen him before. All I saw was a young, tall man – not bad looking, if he hadn't kidnapped me that is. Could it really even be considered kidnap? A volunteer capture was more accurate. Scorpius had been holding onto my other hand tightly, the boy who I barely knew before the summer risking his own life to protect me. A few months ago Scorpius and I would have passed in the corridor without even a second glance in the other's direction, not a word or a smile, no thought about the other. Now, here he is, stood by my side during the most reckless and possibly fatal decision of my whole life. Whoever said that Slytherins weren't brave had never met Scorpius Malfoy.

We ended up in a rickety old room, a pokey living room of a rundown house. The kind of place that hadn't been decorated in over 30 years and perhaps hadn't even been inhabited since then. Wallpaper was peeling off the damp walls onto the floorboards, the curtains were closed blocking out any kind of natural light and the dirty, musty smell was overwhelming. The tall, young man didn't let go and quickly grabbed a hold of Scorpius when we landed, tearing the two of us apart.

"Malfoy boy, eh?" he sniggered looking at Scorpius. "Well isn't that a surprising turn of events. You've made a mistake."

"You're the one who's made a mistake, Thomas" Scorpius said coolly. "You left Hogwarts what, 2 years ago? Couldn't find a job so thought this was a good option? You make me sick."

Thomas Sykes. I couldn't see it before. A Slytherin boy, nothing special.

"Not everyone can live off Daddy's money for the rest of their lives," Thomas spat. "at least I'm doing something. I'm making a change."

"Not for the better," Scorpius and Thomas locked eyes, almost ignoring the fact I was even there if it wasn't for Thomas' steel tight grip on me. "this isn't going to work, you're all going to be thrown in Azkaban for the rest of your lives. The aurors are close to finding you. The ministry aren't going to go for any of your bullshit ideas, all they're going to do is pretend to negotiate with you then lock you up and throw away the key."

"N-no they're not, we're going to make a change," Thomas repeated, faltering on his words.

"Can't you see it? They've brainwashed you! Do you want to spend your life in Azkaban? Do you?" Scorpius raised his voice slightly, but quiet enough not to be heard by whoever else was in the house. "You can still make it out of all this. Help us. Help us and I'll make sure my father tells the ministry that you did"."

"I can't, I just can't, they'd kill me," the tall man had suddenly turned into a scared boy.

"They're going to prison, they can't kill you there," Scorpius was calm. I'm not sure how he was so calm – but he was. "lift the protections, my father will know to track me, they'll try and track Rose too."

"But what if they realise before they get here?" Thomas was hushed, looking over his shoulder every 5 seconds.

"Then play dumb," Scorpius answered "but they won't. They'll only know once the Aurors arrive and then you leave. As soon as they get here apparate as far away as possible, give me time to clear your name. Tell them we're here, tell Carrow that you've captured me and Rose. Play along with it. Lift the charm, Thomas."

He nodded and quickly muttered a complex incantation.

"It's done," he said breathlessly before opening the door and bellowing out. "Nathanial! I've got her! The Weasley girl! And a little surprise along with it."

Nathanial Carrow, flagged by a short, stumpy girl and another man sauntered into the room. A wide grin spread across his face when he saw me. I was just like a prize to him. If Al, Lily and James were gold then I was definitely silver. The look on his face when he saw Scorpius told me he was definitely bronze.

"Hello, Rosie," Nathanial leaned forward, flicking his cold index finger underneath my chin forcing me to meet his steely eyes. "what a pleasure this is. Two in as many days. It's like Christmas. Jem, send a note out to the Ministry, we have the Weasley girl," the short woman nodded and turned out of the room "Sweet and intelligent Rose. Not quite as pretty as the others. Not quite as fun as the others. Not as popular. Always second choice. You're just like your Mother, aren't you? Of course, she had a bit more about her. Living in the shadow of the Golden Trio...you were never going to make the mark were you, lovey?"

"Don't talk about her like that," Scorpius gritted his teeth, not taking his eyes off Nathanial.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy," Nathanial left me, swinging his arms behind his back moving toward Scorpius. "your Grandfather will be ever so disappointed to hear of this. Thomas, where did you pick them up?"

"Just outside Malfoy Manor, sir" he answered promptly.

"How delightful, Draco really has let himself go, hasn't he," Nathanial looked between Scorpius and I "and as for his son, well, a Malfoy and a Weasley. It's enough to make me vomit up my dinner. It's disgusting. "

Now was not the time to deny any relationship between Scorpius and I. There _was_ no relationship to deny...was there.

"Where's Al? I want to see him," I spoke for the first time. That was the reason I was here. The _only_ reason. My best friend, my Al; he needed me. I would face a hundred Nathanial Carrows if it it meant helping Al.

"He's here," Nathanial mused. "not very talkative your dear cousin, wouldn't tell us anything...despite our best efforts. Why don't we pay him a visit?"

Nathanial snatched me from Thomas dragging me by the arm out of the room into an even darker corridor and down rough, stone steps presumably into some kind of cellar. The temperature became considerably cooler and there was so little light I didn't even see Al at first and when I did, I wish I hadn't. Al was beaten and bruised, tied tightly to a lone chair in the centre of the room. With a flick of Carrow's wand two more chair appeared next to Al's, and with another Scorpius and I were both flung onto them and tied in the same fashion. As much as I struggled the ropes wouldn't budge and only left burns on my skin the more I tried. Al's face morphed from pain to shock then back to pain at the sight of me – he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Jem's arrival back.

"They know, it's only a matter of time now," if only she knew, I thought. The aurors would be tracking me now if they had any sense at all.

"You two really have done us a favour," Nathanial's eyes flicked between me and Al before resting on Scorpius. "you're just a cherry on top. The Malfoy name is dead now."

"The Malfoy name will never have been more honourable," Scorpius spat. "the Carrow name, however, _that_ is full of shame and disgrace."

Nathanial grabbed Scorpius by the neck, his grubby fingers pinching his skin. "You're nothing Malfoy, nothing."

"I'd rather be nothing than like you," Scorpius said, his voice as steady as ever. The Sorting Hat really was having an off-day when he put Scorpius anywhere but Gryffindor.

"R-r-rosie," a small voice squeaked amidst the stand-off between Nathanial and Scorpius. "why are you here? D-d-did he get you too?"

"I came here for you Al," I whispered, trying not to move my head or lips. "I told you I'd always be here for you, best friends forever Albus."

Al smiled weakly. "Best friends forever."

"We have a plan Al, don't worry," I told him almost silently. "it's going to work out."

"Now, my favourite two Potter-Weasley children," Carrow spun on his heel away from Scorpius and toward Al and I. "where _are_ your darling siblings? I would quite like the full set. Best for negotiating terms."

"We won't tell you Carrow," I said, speaking for the both of us. "not _ever."_

"Oh Rosie, darling, are you sure about that?" he grinned wickedly before drawing his wand releasing a pain like never before. The sort of pain that could fill a thousand nightmares and that still wouldn't be enough. Pain you never knew existed. Pain that takes over your entire being, makes you forget everything and everyone.

"Rose! Rose!" I was gradually coming back to reality. Every bone, muscle and cell in my body was dulling from a scream to a moan. "Rose! Are you okay?! Rose!"

"This is like history repeating itself, Granger's girl being tortured infront of a Malfoy," nathanial chuckled as I dared to peel my eyes open, even that small movement requiring so much effort.

"I am _not_ my Grandfather," the same voice who'd been calling my name said. Scorpius.

"Hello Rosie, back with us?" nathanial tilted his head and smirked. "Had a change of heart sweetie?"

I gritted my teeth and shook my head. Knowing exactly what to expect definitely didn't make the pain any better.

"Rose, wake up! Rose, please, please wake up. He's gone, Rose, please don't be dead." Scorpius pleaded. I could hear but I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything.

"She's not dead, she's breathing," Al spoke quietly. I struggled to speak but nothing worked. It was like my body was broken. "what are you even doing here Malfoy?"

"She was going to come on her own," he answered. "I couldn't leave her. Rose, please wake up."

"On her own? Sounds like Rosie," Al half-laughed, probably unable to properly. "what's your master plan, then? Amaze me, Malfoy."

"The protections have gone from here, the Aurors can track us, taking they're time though." Scorpius said, still as calm as ever. Nothing impressed me more than Scorpius' ability to cope in a crisis.

"You've not been here too long, there's time," Al considered. "I'm impressed, you and Rosie might just make a good team."

"Maybe," Scorpius replied. "I just wish she'd wake up."

"It doesn't surprise me, Rosie always did like to sleep," Thanks, Al. I could be half-dead and he was still selling me out. "she is extremely lazy."

I struggled and struggled to prise open my eyes and my lips, taking every ounce of my strength to say just four words "I am not lazy."

"Rose! Rosie!" an abundance of my name came from both of them, asking if I was okay, if I could move. I told them that I was going to be alright and learnt that Carrow and his minions had gone to try and negotiate with the Ministry, declaring it an official hostage situation. The silence in the basement was broken by an almighty crash above us. Voices bellowed and cracks and bangs filled the room. They were here. It had to be them. They'd found us.

**A/N – sorry it's been a while, been so busy! Let me know what you all think :-)**


	9. Battle

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

An abundance of noise filled the previously quiet basement. Violent sounds echoed from above - screams, shouts, curses - the whole house sounded like it was being torn apart from the middle. I was frozen. Half of me felt overwhelmingly relieved that help was here but the other, perhaps most dominant half, feared for the lives of the people above me, those who were risking themselves to save me. I would rather die myself than live with the knowledge that someone had died for me. I imagined who would be up there, mere feet above me, fighting. My Dad would be there, I was sure of that, there was no way that he wouldn't be. I wish he wasn't, but he would be. Uncle Harry, too, he would be here and probably Teddy. Why couldn't it be strangers here to save us?

"That's my Dad, I can hear him!" Al said with as much strength as he could muster. I too had heard my Uncle Harry, he was getting closer, perhaps looking for us. I struggled desperately trying to get out of the enchantment keeping me tied to the chair. Of course, I couldn't do so without my wand – I could see all our wands in a pile on the opposite side of the room. The sounds from above continued furiously, with each bang I wondered who had fallen victim to a curse. Was it my family? Or them. I prayed with every fibre of my being that it was the latter.

"Al?! Albus?" a familiar voice shouted from just outside the locked door at the top of the staircase.

"James" Al and I said in a shocked unison. Why was James here? James was barely an adult. James was my reckless, immature cousin. I doubt Aunt Ginny approved of this outing with his father.

"Rosie?" he shouted, louder this time before muttering incantations trying to unlock the door. After a few minutes of trying the door was literally blown off it's hinges, James emerged into the room. My usually well groomed cousin (he liked to "_give the ladies the best impression possible Rosie, it's all about the first impression"_) looked bedraggled, bruised and broken. A true fighter. James was no longer a boy; he was a man.

"Rosie, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" he exclaimed, as chilled as ever.

"I could say the same for you," I said, raising my eyebrows at him. That was a common occurrence for anyone around James – it was practically the natural reaction to every word that comes out of his mouth. "Scorpius and I got ourselves kidnapped on purpose, then we convinced one of them to take away the protection here, so you could track us. I'm assuming you tracked Al here."

"That's right," James said, obviously processing all the information before laughing. "your Dad is going to kill you."

"No, he's not," I protested. How could he?

"Yes, he is," he spoke every word slowly. "you got yourself captured...on purpose. He is definitely going to kill you. Right, little brother?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking," Al said quietly, still struggling to breathe. "he might kill you, Rosie."

"Clever plan though, risky, but clever," James mused as though there was no emergency at all.

"It was Scorpius' idea to lift the protection," I admitted, smiling briefly at Scorpius. "I came here without a plan."

"Really," James said whilst eyeing him up and down; probably deciding whether to compliment him or not. He didn't. "oh, I should probably let you out."

"Thanks," we all said as James flicked his wand and the ropes fell to the floor. My wrists ached from how tight they were.

"We'll stay here until it's over," James instructed, probably parroting his father's orders.

"James, we have to go help," I contradicted. Now was not the time for James to suddenly start to do what he was told. I mean he'd gone eighteen years – why start now?

"She's right," Scorpius agreed.

"No, she's not, for once Rosie you are wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong." James mocked. "It's dangerous up there. I don't know about you Malfoy but I'm not going to let my Rosie go up there, I know you've become accustomed to letting her get herself into life threatening situations."

"He didn't _let_ me James," I argued. "I am my own person. And for the record, Scorpius tried to stop me."

"Well he didn't do a very good job of it did he," James jabbed a finger at Scorpius. "or you both wouldn't be here now."

"And neither would you" Al said, a little more life in him. "leave them alone you massive prat."

I couldn't help but laugh at the brothers. James _was_ a massive prat. The biggest prat, probably. But he was _our_ prat.

An hour or so passed in the room, conversation and mild abuse passed between us all. Scorpius only spoke when spoken to and Al had perked up greatly before everything went quiet. Silence. Complete silence. No bangs, no shouting, nothing. We too, became silent. In some ways the silence was worse than the battle.

"Should we go upstairs?" Al was the first to speak, edging toward the stairs. We all followed him, first James, then me and finally Scorpius. All of us climbing sheepishly up to the ground level.

I couldn't bare to open my eyes as we reached the top. Scorpius, realising this, shook me and told me to look. That we'd won. That it was going to be okay. That we'd done it.

"Rosie?" my Dad shouted, barging his way past everyone in his path. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"That's what I said," James muttered.

"Malfoy? This is your fault, isn't it? I'll bloody well kill you if it is." he spluttered, becoming red in the face.

"Dad, there's no need to kill Scorpius," I told him. "he helped, he got one of their members to lift the protection so you could track us. You should be thanking him."

My Dad didn't thank Scorpius. No surprises there. Although I was almost sure he gave an approving grunt – or maybe he just had wind, who knows. We all made our way back to the safety of the Burrow whilst the remainder of the aurors cleaned up at the house. All of the members of the uprising (well, those who hadn't been killed in battle) were all shipped off to Azkaban to await trial. I made sure that Thomas Sykes' safety was assured and that his participation in helping us was noted, although he too will face trial, Azkaban would be an unlikely outcome for him.

"Mum!" I ran towards where she was stood, my beaming little brother next to her.

"Rosie," she said, her words muffling as she buried her face in my hair as we hugged. I didn't quite realise how much I missed her until now. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Everyone had tearful reunions, hugs, laughter..._relief_.

"Rose _what?"_ I heard my Dad shout after what could only have been twenty minutes of arriving.

"Telling you Uncle Ron, got 'erself captured on purpose didn't she, not a word to anyone," James chattered on. Of course it would be James.

"Rose! _Rose!"_ he shouted, louder now. "_HERMIONE"_

"What?" my Mother and I said in unison. I was hoping that their happiness of this all being over would make them overlook the whole getting myself captured my a potentially murderous gang.

"James said that Rosie, my little Rosie, got herself kidnapped on purpose! Hermione! Say something!" he spluttered.

She laughed. My Mum just laughed in his face.

"Ronald Weasley, have you forgotten what we were doing at her age? No harm done, in fact, if it wasn't for Rose and Scorpius we wouldn't be where we are now." she smiled at me, and then at Scorpius who was chatting to Al on the other side of the room.

I hadn't had chance to speak to Scorpius since we returned. What with every member of my family wanting to check that I was okay, I couldn't find a moment to get a word in edgeways. After an hour or so he disappeared and Al came to tell me that he'd gone back to the Manor and that he'd get his parents to sort out arrangements for my stuff to be returned right away. I couldn't help but feel disappointed in Scorpius. I thought that we'd come through of all this as friends, but the absence of even a quick goodbye told me otherwise. It was almost time to go back to school, back to normality. Back to being Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.

**A/N – sorry for the wait! Let me know what you think if you all haven't given up...**


	10. Sleepless Nights and Endless Daydreams

Scorpius had failed to speak to me for the small remainder of the holidays. And for the train ride to Hogwarts. And for the sorting ceremony and feast. And well, actually, for the whole first week of school. I told myself that I shouldn't even care that Scorpius Malfoy hadn't bothered to acknowledge me since we returned but it turns out I don't even listen to myself because I do care. I care more about this than I have ever cared about what anyone else thought about me. I care a lot. I care enough to have found myself where I am now – wide awake at 3am, listening to sad music on my muggle iPod and thinking about him. About how I was sure I caught him looking at me across the hall this morning, but quickly went back to looking at his cereal when I looked up (cereal which I was also sure had two and a half teaspoons of sugar, just the way he liked it). Mainly I thought about it when it happened; when I fell for Scorpius Malfoy. Gradually, I'd decided. Gradually I'd fallen for him – for how he opened up to me and how it felt like I was the only person he'd ever really spoken to, fallen for the way he smelt when he'd just had a shower but mostly I fell for how he saw me. Scorpius saw me as Rose. Not Rose Weasley, not Ron and Hermione Granger's daughter. Just Rose. I missed how he saw me as a person instead of a name.

I was sure of how I felt the second night back at school, I'd not been able to get to sleep and as usual, my thoughts wondered to the Slytherin boy and I realised that I missed him. Really missed him. Not in a _I miss looking at your face _way but in a I miss talking to you, listening to you, miss hearing your laugh way. I didn't just want Scorpius back in my life because I fancied him. I would want him in my life even if it meant we were just friends, acquaintances even, a passing hello in the corridor so long as he was in my life. I haven't got that now, evidenced by the fact we passed in the corridor yesterday afternoon and I didn't even get a second glance, never mind a hello. We'd been timetabled in a few classes together which made it all the more difficult to get him out of my mind, everywhere I went I was reminded of him, of how much I missed him and how much it hurt when he ignored me. What hurt most of all was to see him with Al. Not all the time, but I witnessed a few exchanges between the two - casual conversations and the like. It was me, I was who he didn't want to see. I was embarrassing to be seen with, probably. Al Potter – he was attractive, good with girls, a suitable and desired friend for anyone. Me – awkward, quiet, avoided by everyone. It was no wonder really that Scorpius didn't want anything to do with me, and I knew that, but no matter how much I told myself that, I couldn't shake my feelings. Nor could I tell anybody else how I felt. Al would be useless, Lily would be unbearable and there are just some things you can't talk to your brother about. There was a final person that crossed my mind to talk to, someone who had a lot of experience with the opposite sex, someone who had done a lot of growing up recently. Someone, most importantly, who held no positive feelings towards Scorpius.

It was cold in Hogsmeade, the autumn weather had well and truly set in. I'd put my thickest coat on and pulled the hood over my head to protect me from the drizzling rain, but also to protect me from my nosey relatives. I'd told them all that I wasn't interested in the first trip of the year to the village, that I was planning to stay back and get ahead with some work because I was feeling a little off. Which was true – I was shattered. For the first three weeks of term I'd barely slept and everytime I did I'd have nightmares about the kidnapping. I'd get woken up in terror, whilst awake become sad about Scorpius, fall asleep for all of what felt like five minutes...over and over again. It was a vicious, vicious cycle. One that I desperately needed to break. I wondered if Al and Scorpius suffered the same nightmares, Al had never mentioned it and nor would he if it was happening. Scorpius, well, I wouldn't know.

I'd tried to talk to Al about his experience in the house -about his torture- but he wouldn't say anything. Nothing that he hadn't rope learned as a generic response, _I'm just glad its over_ was his favourite. Everyone else just nodded sympathetically, pretending to understand when he spoke, but I knew differently. I knew that he wasn't happy. He _looked_ happy, smiling and laughing, going about as he usually did - but there was something missing. Whatever happened in that house, it took away a piece of him, a piece that I so hoped would come back in time.

I hoped I hadn't been followed as I made my way into the furthest, dingiest cafe in the village. I wasn't sure this even counted as Hogsmeade it was that far out, but at least I knew it was safe to talk without being overheard by prying ears.

"Rosie," he called out from the corner of the dimly-lit shop. "over here. Got you a hot chocolate, extra cream."

"Thanks," I told him before taking off my coat and putting my hands round the drink for warmth. "it's freezing outside."

"You should hear my Mum moaning about what it's doing to her plants," he chuckled. "you're much better off here little one."

"Little one? You have realised I'm not 9 years old any more, James?" I pretended to hate his nickname but I secretly liked it, it made me feel loved.

"You'll always be my little one, Rosie," James stretched back on the chair, underestimating the strength of the chair and almost fell off, cursing under his breath. "so, what's with the secrecy? Not going to lie, I was a bit shocked when I got your letter."

"I need to talk to you, I-I couldn't think of anyone else who would understand." I told him, images flashing in my mind of all the people I considered telling but couldn't until it landed on James. James flipping Potter.

"I never thought I'd be your first choice for a chat, what's my baby brother done this time? It has to be about him or it would be him you'd be having secret liaisons with, not me" I considered telling Al regardless of his relationship with Scorpius. Al _is_ my best friend. There was something stopping me, perhaps it was the thought that he might tell Scorpius or maybe it was that if I told Al then I would have to face him and his questions every single day. James, I won't have to see again until Christmas.

"It's not to do with him," I shook my head. "James, do you remember Natalie Goodman?"

Natalie Goodman was a Hufflepuff in James' year of Hogwarts, she was totally infatuated and the whole school knew it. James and her were reasonable friends up until fifth year when he completely stopped contact. There was no reason that I was aware of, just that he'd ceased talking to her and that was it.

"How couldn't I?" he let out a massive breath. "but what does that have to do with you? She's not contacted you has she? Oh Merlin"

"No, no," I assured him. "I-I wanted to know why you stopped talking to her. She liked you and you just stopped."

"This is very weird Rosie, are you sure you're feeling okay?" he said before reading the seriousness in my expression. "I stopped talking to her _because_ she liked me. It was weird, she was my mate, I couldn't have a mate around that fancied me but I didn't fancy back. Plus she was putting off other girls...Merlin, I was a bastard wasn't I?"

"Yes," I agreed sadly. It wasn't the answer I was looking for. "a big one"

Silly old Rose thought that maybe James stopped talking to Natalie for a logical reason, hopefully I thought that it was because _he_ liked her. Girl likes boy. Boy likes girl. Boy gets scared. Boy runs away. In fact, the answer was, boy is a bastard who doesn't like the girl.

"Explain to me how me being the biggest prat on earth to Natalie Goodman three years ago has anything to do with you?" he enquired with good reason, I'd dragged him all the way out to Hogsmeade, he deserved an answer.

"Don't laugh at me and you _cannot_ breathe a word of this to anyone," I said before retelling my story with Scorpius. Of how we spoke, how he took me out for my birthday, how we'd spent so much time together...how he'd failed to acknowledge my existence.

"Bloody hell" was all he said.

"I didn't know what else to do James, you're the closest thing I have to a big brother, I had to tell someone. I can't sleep, I can barely eat...it's killing me. I miss him." I tried my hardest to hold the feelings inside of me, the odd tear escaping but soon the whole lot fled the building. "I don't know what I've done wrong. I thought we were friends, I don't give a toss about him liking me, that I can get over but I just miss the friend I thought I'd made. James, please say something, tell me what I've done wrong."

James came round the table to hug me and he hugged me tight. "I'm going to break his legs."

Once I'd finished crying I felt a great relief and ready to talk again.

"You can't break his legs, he hasn't actually done anything except be how it was before all of this happened." I said calmly.

"I can break anyone's legs who makes my Rosie this upset," he countered and I think he was serious about the leg breaking. "it doesn't make sense, the guy risked his life for you. And he's talking to Al? Now I was, as you agreed, a bastard but I can't get my head around it. Unless – do you remember Emily Jones?"

"Of course," I said. Emily was also in James' year, she too, was a friend of his. I remember her coming to the Burrow once or twice over the summers. I gathered they were fairly close.

"I liked her...a lot," he admitted. "but I could never tell her. Still haven't told her. I was _so_ confused about the way I felt I did my best to avoid her, until she got really pissed off at me and told me that if it carried on she'd never speak to me again. I couldn't not speak to her so I just got over myself and learnt to live with the way I felt. But if she hadn't done that, well I probably would still be avoiding her."

It amazed me how much James had grown up over summer, his maturity shone through whenever he spoke now. It was refreshing.

"But why?" I questioned.

"Because boys don't understand feelings," he smiled sadly. "I'm not saying this is how Scorpius feels but don't write him off as a complete bastard yet. The guy put his life on the line for you Rosie, I don't buy that he hates you...but I still want to break his legs."

"I wish I wanted to," I sighed. "I can't be angry at him. I want to be angry at him, I just can't."

"Want to know where my bets are, Rosie?" he asked, gulping down a chocolate chip cupcake. "I think he'll realise soon that he can't live without you and well if he doesn't, then he's made the biggest mistake of his life because you're worth a million of any of the skanks those Slytherins mess about with."

"And what am I meant to do in the meantime?" I asked, thinking back to the sleepless nights and endless daydreams.

"Nothing," he said simply. "be yourself because there's nothing you're better at. I'm glad you felt like you could talk to me about this Rosie, I know it's wrong to have favourite cousins but I won't tell if you don't. Remember, if you ever want me to break his legs, you know where to come."

We said our goodbyes and I quietly made my way back to the castle undetected. My meeting with James had made me feel better – just telling someone was a massive relief. Of course I didn't know why it was that Scorpius was acting the way he was, I was never going to find that out from James, I realised that now. What I did conclude was that the way Scorpius was behaving may not be what it seemed on the surface. There had to be a reason for his odd behaviour and I sure as hell was going to find out why.

**A/N – sooooo what do we think?**


	11. Change

My mission to discover the motives for Scorpius' behaviour had been fruitless. I couldn't get anywhere near him before he'd rush off and disappear before I even had time to open my mouth. Over the past two weeks I'd hovered around the door to every class we shared both before and afterwards, followed him to the library and at my lowest point even waited outside a bathroom for him. On all occasions he ignored me to an admirable standard. I was now bordering on becoming an actual stalker, in fact, he probably had grounds for a restraining order. Of course, Scorpius would never file one because that would involve acknowledging my existence – seemingly, an impossibility.

I had resigned myself to stop following him around school (for now, at least). It wasn't getting me anywhere, apart from probably convincing him that I was really rather strange. With Scorpius being _so_ reluctant to even say a quick hello to me, it should leave me feeling as though there was no point at all, that he isn't worth my time, that I should gracefully leave the situation alone. I knew that was the sensible thing to do, the rational thing – but since when is the heart rational? Mine definitely isn't. My heart still spends every night pining after the boy who doesn't care. It aches for the boy I met over summer, the one who opened up his own heart to me. How is it fair that I hurt so badly, when he feels nothing? I considered whether I would trade this feeling of despair for nothingness, but although it hurts so badly I don't think I would; because one day despair could be replaced by happiness but how could it do so if there was nothing there to be filled? Which is why I feel sorry for people who have nothing because what a miserable life they must lead. I hope there is still a bit of life left inside Scorpius, that he isn't completely hollow – I would want to save what is left of him before it completely disappears. I need to save the person that I'm sure exists inside the miserable shell.

"Alright, stranger," Al took a seat next to me in the cosy common-room. "good book?"

Al pointed to Muggle novel I was clutching tightly. "Yes," I lied. I'd barely read a paragraph in the last half an hour – I was too busy thinking about _him_. "you should give Muggle books a try, they're captivating."

"For you, maybe," he teased. "I, however, wouldn't make it past the first chapter. What's that one then? _Rising Tides. _Sounds crap."

I wouldn't know, I thought. "You should open your mind a little, Al."

"My mind is open enough," he said, relaxing back into the arm chair adjacent to mine. "for example, my mind knows that there's something bothering you."

"No there isn't" I snapped perhaps a little too quickly.

"Yes, there is," Al insisted. "I know my best friend. I know that you haven't been sleeping because you're about three shades paler than normal and your eyes have that wild look going on. At the moment, no offence, but you look like crap."

"None taken," I mumbled. Was it really that obvious? If only Al knew that my nights weren't filled with silent slumber but crippling nightmares and the pain of a broken heart.

"So, what is it?" he probed.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I answered shortly.

"Not having any nightmares then?" he asked.

I stared in shock for a moment before answering. "You too?"

Al nodded. "A little, I was wondering if you did too. Sucks, right?"

Part of me was glad that Al was suffering from these awful terrors too, it made me feel a little less alone. "They're getting better," I admitted, which they were. Recently, my nights were approximately 40% sleep, 40% thinking about Scorpius and 20% flashbacks to the worst night of my life. The nightmares would be a horrifying mixture of the events, reminders of the sheer pain and torture. It was like being trapped on a ride and not being able to get off regardless of how fast and high it was going. No matter how much you cried and screamed there was no one there to let you off. And cry and scream, I did.

"Mum and Dad want me to see someone, you know, a professional," Al shook the hair on his head, running his hands through it. If I close my eyes I could see the little boy doing the exact same gesture, sat in his treehouse talking about comic books and muggle race cars.

"Are you going to?" I asked carefully.

"Maybe, I don't know, I don't want to but, you know, it might help." he tripped on his words. "I hate it Rosie, I just want things to be normal again."

"Me too," I agreed, choking back a tear. I never knew how much Al was silently suffering; he always looked so happy and cheerful. "but we can't change the past, all we can do is stop it changing our future. You should go Al, if you think it might help."

"Maybe," I hoped that meant yes. "will you go with me? Please?"

How could I say no to him? I could never say no to Albus.

"Of course," I said with a smile. "just tell me when."

"I'll tell Mum to book it then," he said, looking a little more relaxed. Al stood up and gave me a hug, it was the time of night when most students went to bed – not me, I still had plenty more wakeful hours in me. "thanks Rosie, I love you."

"I love you too," I said realising that the only boys who'll ever love me are members of my own family. By my age, whilst not always actual love, most girls had already had a boy tell them how they were in love with them. Not me. I wonder if Scorpius has ever told a girl that he loved her, I bet he has, probably just to get her into bed with him – typical Slytherin. Which of course deep down I knew that he wasn't. He isn't a typical _anything._ Maybe Scorpius is actually some kind of sub-species thus making him void of normal human emotions; that would explain a lot.

"It smells weird in here," Al commented in the waiting room of the counselling centre. We'd been given special permission to leave the castle for the afternoon and for any following appointments that Al needed. Aunt Ginny was here too, so we both sat on either side of Al, hopefully bringing him some comfort. I could tell he was nervous – his leg was twitching like there was no tomorrow.

"Albus Potter," a small blonde woman with a perky smile entered the room, reading off a clipboard. Al's name caused a few heads to snap up in the waiting room – something we could all do without.

"Good luck," I said, giving his hand a final squeeze. "you'll be fine."

Al left the room, leaving me and Aunt Ginny to be gawped at by people who think they're looking conspicuously. They weren't.

"How's school going?" Ginny asked me casually.

"Same old," I shrugged, pretending to flick through one of the trashy magazines wondering how girls actually read these for pleasure. "I still have hardly any friends, the foods still amazing and I'm still top of the class."

Ginny laughed – she understood me better than most. "You're like a red haired, mini me of your mother but, and don't tell her this, a lot more laid back."

"So like Dad too?" I smiled thinking of my parents. My mismatched, crazy parents.

"Rose Weasley," the small blonde woman was back and all I could do was stare open mouthed between her and my Aunt who looked awfully confused. "Rose Weasley"

"I think there's a mistake," I stood up. "I've not got an appointment. I'm here with someone."

"Well, actually, it says-" she began before being interrupted by my Aunt.

"Didn't you know, Rose? Al said you'd agreed to it?" she said before addressing the woman. "Can you give us a minute please?"

"I _never_ agreed to go see a counsellor! I'm going to strangle his scrawny little neck!" I said, the last thing I wanted to do was talk about my problems with a complete stranger who knew exactly who I was and would probably tell everybody he knew what I told them.

"He said that you'd been suffering to and had agreed to go too," she explained. "well you've got the appointment now, why don't you go this once and if you don't like it you never have to go again? No harm done."

I was clearly making a scene here and more than likely embarrassing myself. I took a deep breath, forced a smile and followed the woman out of the room and through a nearby door. I immediately regretted my decision when I saw a large, plump lady waiting for me in her office. The lady, who introduced herself as Marjorie, was surrounded by patronising leaflets on issues ranging from _How To Get Over The Passing Of Your Pet_ to _Help! I Can't Stop Cursing Myself_. I knew I'd definitely made a mistake when the first words to come out of her mouth were "Rose, my darling, take a seat. We have a lot to talk about, child." - this was going to be a long 30 minutes.

"Now, what's been troubling you?" Marjorie began, shuffling in her too small seat. The bright colours of her clothes catching my eye every time she moved.

"Erm," Where to begin, I thought. "nightmares, I guess."

"Nightmares are a creation of the mind my dear, they're all inside your tiny little head. No one or nothing can change them but yourself." Marjorie said with conviction, tapping her overly long nails on the wood of her desk in a rather annoying fashion. I imagined what it would feel like to whip out my wand and blast each of the tacky things off her fingers.

"Then with all due respect, there's really nothing you can do for me, so I'll be leaving." I said, pushing my chair back to get up before she flicked her wand forcing me back down. Surely, this wasn't legal? I was beginning to question the validity of her counselling license. In fact, I may even ask to see it on my way out, I would bet my wand that it was a forgery.

"What else is bothering you? Your eyes tell me there is more than just nightmares plaguing your mind." My eyes told her that? I wonder if they taught her eye reading on her phoney course. Blasting off her incessant finger nails was looking more and more appealing.

"Nothing is bothering me," I said through gritted teeth. "I am fine."

"I see it's a boy," Marjorie raised her eyebrow knowingly.

"This is really none of your business," I started, becoming angry. "there is no boy, there is nothing."

"Oh but child, there is always a boy," she said.

"I'm not having nightmares over any boy," I insisted. "I'm having nightmares because I was kidnapped and tortured this summer."

"I know you were, my dear, even I read the Prophet," she smiled. "but that isn't what's bothering you any more is it? I see that wound is healing."

And how exactly is she seeing that? Marjorie was beginning to give me the creeps.

"The wound that is open is an emotional one, a lonely one," Marjorie tapped her nails again. "you're a lonely soul, Rose Weasley. I see that."

"You see nothing." I snapped.

"If you say so," Marjorie said, obviously patronising me. I was definitely questioning her training – the woman was _no_ counsellor. "but _if_ you were, then my advice would be to realise that you can't change people to be who you want them to be."

"Are you saying people can't change?" I asked, intrigued now by this mysterious woman.

"Why no, no, people can change," she nodded. "but people have to change on their own. They have to change into who _they_ want to be."

Forget beginning to give me the creeps, Marjorie gave me the full blown heebie jeebies.

"I see" was all I allowed myself to say, not wanting to give the scary lady any more insight into my life. After a few pleasantries, Marjorie allowed me to leave and rejoin my Aunt in the waiting room for Al, who seemed to be taking a while. Aunt Ginny asked how it had gone with Marjorie, all I said was that I would not be returning, which was definitely true.

Creepy as she is, I couldn't say that my visit to Marjorie had been totally useless. I realised that I couldn't force Scorpius to be who I know he can be, he has to do that himself – something that would kill me everyday waiting for. Days would pass where I would watch from afar, seeing no obvious transformation into the boy I long to know. I would watch him in the corridors, in class, when he was eating. Nothing. Whilst I saw nothing, I couldn't give up on him; I couldn't let go. As hard as I tried, I just couldn't do it. The thought of how long I would wait for Scorpius terrified me.


	12. Rainstorms

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything**

Life was passing by as slowly as I could ever recall. Autumn was morphing into winter at a slow, dull pace and nothing of any remarkable significance was happening at Hogwarts. Classes were ongoing and a steady routine of lessons, homework, eating and sleeping formed. My sleepless nights were steadily improving, whilst I was nowhere near to getting a full night of rest, it was improving ever so slightly. Al continued to visit the counsellor; unsurprisingly I did not return to Marjorie. Our lives were for the most part, boring. I couldn't help but compare my school life to that of my parent's – there's was so extraordinary and here I was quietly getting by. Of course, I would not wish to have a life like theirs once was (my experience over summer saw to that), but I expected school to be a little more interesting every once in a while. Since James and Fred graduated last year there had been no-one to fill their shoes in setting off pranks and making a dramatic scene every once in a while. Many a time in the Great Hall would James be having a rather public confrontation with one of a long line of girls he'd messed around, whilst I don't condone his treatment of the opposite sex, he was entertaining to have around.

I missed my elder cousins very much, though at the time of their leaving I revelled in the idea that myself and Al would be the oldest of the family in school and the idea of not being teased by James was euphoric. I began to miss them, not just James and Fred; I missed the glamour that Victoire radiated, so much so you felt that by just being with her some of it was rubbing off on you and Dom's confidence, ruthless, but confident. Of course, we had our younger family members; Lily, lovely little Lily with the fire of the world in her belly, Louis, the prettiest boy the world has ever produced and Hugo, my dopey little brother. They were all fifteen and closer in age than the younger lot of Roxy, Lucy and Molly but I still saw them all as much younger than myself and Al, perhaps with the exception of Lily who was growing up much too fast for anyone's liking, most especially her elder brother's. Lily was beginning to attract the attention of the male student body -which was no surprise- she was small, slim and sweet, the perfect combination for a lot of boys. Al did his best to fend them off when they got too close, as did Hugo and Louis, though I'm not sure how much longer their defences will hold.

"Earth to Rose," my best friend waved his cereal spoon in front of me. "are you away with the fairies again?" Al laughed and flapped his arms to mimic a fairy's wings.

"I'm a little out of it," I admitted, last night wasn't a good night. "is that your Potions homework?" I nodded down to the scribblings that Al was adding to in between mouthfuls. Al and I were in the same class and I'd finished that assignment at least a week ago. Al was far too laid back when it came to school work, I can't imagine why anyone would put so much pressure on themselves to finish work half an hour before it was due in. There are obviously two types of people in the world; those who finish things early so they can relax until it needs to be handed in and those like Al, who would rather enjoy their time until just before it needed to be finished. I am not like Albus.

"Yeah," he said casually. "nearly done, no biggie."

"No biggie," I repeated in disbelief. "I hope you have a better attitude for the end of year exams."

"I'll be fine," he flashed his teeth, grinning. "I always am, aren't I?"

"Somehow" I agreed.

The Hall was filling out now as more people arrived for breakfast. Each table becoming increasingly more crowded until almost every seat was filled with people scoffing down copious amounts of toast and cereal. I chatted away with Al whilst he finished his work, occasionally correcting his grammar and sentence structure, something which he always struggled with.

As usual, the flurry of Owls swooped grandly around the hall dropping off letters, parcels and newspapers. I always liked this tradition, I enjoyed watching the Owls fly – so free, so elegant. I enjoyed this morning's display as much as any other until I saw the ghastly front page of the Daily Prophet that landed with a thud on my lap. Smeared across the cover was a picture of me, presumably on file from the kidnapping, it was an awful photo to say the least. I looked tired, dishevelled and probably much like how I looked at this very moment. This, however, was not the worst part of the tabloid's front page – that honour fell to the boy whose picture accompanied my own. Scorpius Malfoy.

**SUMMER ROMANCE – MALFOY BOY AND WEASLEY GIRL**

_A source has exclusively revealed to the Daily Prophet the intimate details of a secret relationship that developed over what was a tragic summer for the pair. Rose Weasley, 17, and Scorpius Malfoy, 17, entered a relationship over the summer months whilst Weasley resided at Malfoy Manor under orders of the Ministry of Magic during the rebellion that eventually led to the pairs kidnap along with, Albus Potter, 17. _

"_They are or were definitely dating." our well informed source reveals. "Definitely a couple." _

That was all I could read up to until Al snatched the paper away from me, a look of sheer horror plastered on his face. I didn't say anything as the word rapidly spread around the room. It was like a ripple in water; people told the person next to them and so on and so on. For me, it felt more like a tsunami washing over me, knocking me off my feet with every look and murmur in my direction. I could hear tiny snippets of conversations all blending into one big violent mess inside my head "_Is it true? How? He's out of her league. Poor Scorpius. I can't believe it. Rose. Scorpius. Weasley. Malfoy"_.

I couldn't help it – I looked. I looked at him and immediately wished I hadn't. Scorpius' face was contorted angrily; shouting at people, staring at me.

The room was spinning, Al was in my face and all I wanted to do was for the ground beneath me to open up and swallow me whole. My whole life I'd felt invisible and now I hated myself for every damn time I wished that people would notice me, for now I wanted nothing more than to be invisible.

"Is it true, Rosie? I need to know," Al practically shook my shoulders, desperately urging me to speak.

"No," I said, not really recognising my own voice in a trance-like state of disbelief and confusion. "it's not. I promise you, Albus."

"That's all I needed to know," Al said softly before grabbing my hand tightly, pulling me out of my seat.

"Al, I don't understand," I stuttered as we made our way through the hall, trying my absolute hardest to block out any passing comments. "nothing happened."

"What did you just say?" Al stopped dead just in front of the door, bringing me to a standstill with him. Al let go of my hand and placed me just behind him defensively.

"You heard, Potter," Scorpius spat. Of course it was Scorpius, of course. I hated to see him like this – the Scorpius I met over summer would not speak to anyone this way. "your cousin is a complete _psychopath."_

I was numb. Completely and utterly numb.

"Say that again, Malfoy. I _dare_ you." Al squared up to Scorpius, shoving him slightly.

"You do, do you?" Scorpius smirked, stepping backwards as he did so, clearly not wanting a fight with Al. Scorpius began to address the people around him, the majority a congregation of his Slytherin pals. "I could _never_ like somebody like her, whoever sold that story to the Prophet is delusional, speaking of – it was probably Rose who sold the story herself. The delusional little girl is _obsessed _with me. We're not even_ friends._"

"Fuck you, Malfoy," was all Al said before punching him square in the jaw. "_that_ is for my best friend. Come on, Rosie."

I don't remember much between leaving the hall and getting to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where I now lay with Al. Al had convinced me that we needn't go to the morning's lessons, he said that he would have ended up murdering somebody – plus I knew he hadn't finished his assignment yet. Normally I would be totally against skipping lessons without permission but this time even I couldn't face it. I could barely face this.

For as long as I lived I would never forget the words that came out of Scorpius' mouth and if there was life after death, I would still remember with a painful clarity.

_We're not even friends._

_Delusional little girl._

_Psychopath._

"Rosie," Al said quietly. "what happened? Between you and Scorpius? I mean the guy risked his life for you over summer and then, well, then _that."_

"I don't know," I answered honestly, fighting back the tears as I remembered some of the times me and Scorpius had shared over summer. "I wish I knew."

–

"_Rose?" I heard the door creak open before I heard Scorpius calling for me. How was I going to explain this? I wiped at my face furiously trying to disguise my tears to no avail as he rushed into the room asking what had happened. I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged. Where was I meant to start? I didn't even know where the start was anymore. _

"_Rose, don't cry. I don't like it when people cry."_

–

"_I'm glad you're getting to know the nice Scorpius, the one that goes to school is a bit of a ponce."_

"_He doesn't have to be," I reassured. "and the only Scorpius I want to get to know is the real one."_

–

"_How did you know I wouldn't be dressed?" I asked, slightly offended that he assumed by 11am I would still be in my pyjamas. He was right, of course, but that isn't the point. _

"_Because I know you Rose," he smiled before heading toward the door. "now get dressed, do you want your present or not?"_

–

"_And this," he outstretched both hands towards a beautiful view of a lake and the fading sun creating a magical mixture "is the Scorpius Malfoy Birthday experience, phase two. Do you like it?"_

"_I love it," I answered genuinely, taking a seat next to Scorpius who'd perched himself on the edge, dangling his legs off the small drop. "it's beautiful."_

–

"_Because, believe it or not Rose, I care about you. I don't want you to die. You can't go walking into their trap, not alone." Scorpius' tone changed. "You're going to go anyway, aren't you? There's no way I can stop you?"_

"_Not at all" I confirmed._

"_Then I'm coming with you." he said sternly, looking me straight in the eye. _

"_No, you can't, I don't want you getting hurt for me," I said, the thought of Scorpius dying for me sending a shiver down my spine. _

"_If you're going Rose, I'm going with you, I can help. You know I can help." He was right. I knew he was right. _

"_We've got to leave now, as soon as I step outside the charm they're going to come and take me. Stick with me when it happens. Don't let go." I told him before we apparated to the edge of the charm on the far end of the grounds of the Manor. "Don't let go, Scorpius."_

"_I've got you, Rose." Scorpius said, squeezing my hand tighter than ever._

–

The memories that once comforted me now cut like the hot blade of a knife slicing directly through my heart. _I care about you...we aren't even friends._ How could both be spoken by the same person?

"It's fucked up Rose," Al shook his head. "What _is_ his problem?!"

"I have no idea," I pulled by knees up to my chin, resting my head on them, facing Al. "I didn't sell any story and now everyone will think I did."

Al shook his head, idly plucking pieces of grass. "No they won't, I'll make sure of that. I wish James was here, he'd have handled that better."

"You were great, Al" I said truthfully. I didn't think my cousin had it in him to punch somebody, much less on my behalf. "James would have just gotten himself expelled."

I imagined how James would have reacted to Scorpius' harsh words about me – there was little doubt in my mind that Scorpius would currently be occupying a bed in the hospital wing, perhaps even St Mungo's. As much as I should loathe Scorpius for his treatment of me, I simply didn't. I couldn't bring myself to hate him. I hated what he'd said and I hated how he'd acted but, no, I didn't hate him.

"You like him, don't you," Al commented my heart momentarily pausing at his words. Do I tell him? Should I tell him? It wasn't as if he was going to be gossiping to Scorpius about me any more. There was nothing left for me to lose because it already felt like I'd lost everything.

I took a deep breath, ready to finally open up to the best friend I've ever had and will ever have. "I didn't always like him, it happened slowly at first. I began to enjoy his company, I'd look forward to spending time with him. Then he started to speak to me, you know like, _really_ speak to me. We would talk and talk, for hours sometimes, I though-I thought we were friends." I took a second to swallow as hard as I could, gently biting the inside of my lip to stop myself from bursting into what would inevitably be uncontrollable sobs. "Somewhere along the way, I fell for him, _stupidly_ fell for him. I knew I could get over that eventually, as long as we could be friends but then – then he has completely ignored me ever since we got back, not a word. He couldn't even look at me."

Al grabbed my hand and squeezed it, comforting me. "I was sure that he liked you. You didn't see him when you were, you know, er, being tortured. He was devastated, completely devastated."

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" I said hopelessly. "Scorpius hates me."

"It is impossible to hate you, Rose," tell that to Scorpius. "there's nothing _to _hate. You're wonderful and no guy is ever going to be good enough for you in my eyes; I'm not just saying that because you're family and I have to, I'm saying it because you're my best friend and to have you as my best friend is a choice."

"Thankyou" was all I could say to the only person in the world I wanted to be with right now. If the world was throwing me rainstorms, Al was my umbrella – he couldn't make it go away, but he protected me until I reached the sunlight.

**A/N – any comments? :) I thought this was a good insight into the Rose/Al friendship. What do you all think about Scorpius? Hate him yet? **


	13. The Party

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything.**

Things were difficult. For a while, at least. I could barely muster the energy to get myself up in the mornings, never mind go to lessons. Everywhere I went I would get stared at, some would even shout insults at me. It seemed most of the school had taken Scorpius' words to be the truth and I was the craziest girl in school if you listened to him. Which they did. For the most part, anyway – yesterday a Hufflepuff girl named Megan Smith in my year approached me after class. Megan was very sweet -of course I was sceptical at first- but she was genuine.

"_Rose, Rose, wait up," Megan Smith, a tall girl with copper coloured hair grabbed my arm, stopping me from rushing off after class – something I'd become accustomed to in the week since the article in the Prophet. Megan was a pretty girl but not so knowingly pretty that it makes her personality ugly; I found that often ruined beauty. I knew very little of Megan but what I did know was pleasant - she was quiet, reserved, friendly. "are you okay?"_

_Was I okay? Did I even know what it was to be okay any more? I wasn't sure. I wondered if I'd ever know what that felt like, if I would ever feel it again._

"_I'm okay," I lied with a smile just as fake. There was nothing to smile about any more. _

"_You can tell me to back off but I thought you could use, you know, a friend" Megan smiled genuinely. I was shocked to say the least – aside from my family no-one in my whole time at Hogwarts had expressed willing to voluntarily spend time with me. The girls in my dormitory have never been my friends nor will they ever be, aside from 6 years of ignoring me unless they wanted something, they had wholeheartedly joined Team Scorpius. "The way the whole school is treating you is disgusting. I thought we could hang out, I don't bite."_

_I considered her offer before coming to the conclusion that it couldn't hurt to have one more person to spend time with. I was sure Al would like to spend at least a little bit of time with his other friends instead of babysitting me. _

"_Sure," I agreed hesitantly. _

"_We're having a small party in our common room tomorrow. How about we get ready together? I'll meet you outside my common room about 6." Megan was being very kind, something that was not to be dismissed, especially now when all that I could see was lies and darkness. _

"_That sounds really good," I said honestly. I wasn't one for partying but I did like the idea of forgetting about everything, to escape for a little while. _

It was now almost time to meet Megan. Though I'd never vocally acknowledged it, my heart of hearts knew that all my life I'd struggled to connect with other people – even from a very young age I'd suffered anxiety at the thought of large social situations. To begin, I even felt that way with my own family when everyone got together, I'd always much preferred smaller gatherings. That's not to say I don't love my family because I do and once I'm there I cope just fine but it's the thought that leads up to the event. I always over think things, I would think about them so much that I was so filled with dread that I felt like I could burst. Al was my only real friend; I had never been able to make any others. It was difficult for me to motivate myself to go to Megan's, a difficulty no-one would understand unless they had felt that way themselves, but I knew that I should. I'd grown to realise that the only person stopping me is myself, this knowledge would not make the feelings disappear but it gave me the strength to get on with my life as well as I could.

"Hey Rose!" Megan beamed at me, opening the door to her common room and ushered me through up to her dormitory. I had surprisingly few people looking at me as I made my way through the Hufflepuff's; maybe I would have fitted in here.

"This is Sarah," Megan gestured to a small, blonde girl sitting cross legged on one of the beds. Sarah greeted me as friendly as Megan did and moved over and patted the space next to her so I could take a seat, this immediately reduced my nerves.

"I'm Louise," another blonde girl said from the other bed next to where Megan now sat. "it's nice to meet you Rose. I'm glad you could come."

"Me too," I said honestly. The three girls were very warm and welcoming to me, we chatted about outfits, school, hair – a little bit of everything. It was strange at first, I had never really taken part in conversations like this before but it soon felt nice to talk about things that I couldn't do with Al. Whilst I hated the ridiculous conversations that the girls in my dorms shared – who really needs to know what shade of eye shadow complements your exact eye colour -, this was nice.

We all got ready slowly, hair, make up and so on. I'd been convinced to try something a little different by the three girls and ended up with much heavier, darker eye make up than I would usually choose. Louise even lent me a dress to wear, I hadn't even considered that I would need to wear anything over than my usual jeans and a plain vest. The dress was again not something I would pick for myself but it was admittedly, very pretty. It was a nude coloured strapless dress that hung around my knees with a sequinned upper body which the girls paired with matching wedge shoes that I just about managed to walk in. A part of me couldn't help but wish that Scorpius could see me now.

"We don't believe him, Rose" Megan said as we all put the finishing touches to our outfits. "Scorpius, I mean. We know you didn't sell that story to the paper."

"Really?" that was the first time anyone outside of my family had said that to me.

"Why would you?" Sarah added.

"I wouldn't," I confirmed, even more thankful that I'd forced myself to join the girls tonight. "nothing ever went on between me and Scorpius, I don't know who sold the story."

"We believe you," Megan said with a smile. "this school can be the best place on Earth sometimes"

"And sometimes it can be the worst," Louise finished. "gossip can be vicious."

"Tell me about it," I laughed.

Hogwarts was a beautiful place but sometimes the people weren't so beautiful.

"He isn't even that hot," Sarah said about Scorpius. "I mean yeah he's good looking but there are hotter boys in school."

I didn't mind them speaking about Scorpius like this, it was nothing I hadn't heard a million times before. Scorpius Malfoy's attractiveness was a hot topic of conversation for the girls of the Gryffindor.

"Like?" Megan teased obviously knowing the answer.

"She means," Louise answered for her. "like Joe Todd."

Joe Todd was a Hufflepuff boy in our year and whilst he was attractive and polite I'd always assumed he was one ingredient short of the potion. Nice but dim, as some would say.

"It's never gonna happen," Sarah said, defeated. "he still thinks I'm the 8 year old girl he used to play with."

"Not tonight he isn't," Louise grabbed her friends hand and pulled her in front of the mirror. "girl, you look banging."

Sarah was wearing a riskier outfit than the rest of us, in short - one that I would never wear. Whilst Megan, Louise and I wore dresses, Sarah had opted for a tight top and shorts combo that left a section of her midriff visible and I was sure would grab the attention of whatever boy she wished.

Once loud talking and even louder music began to drift into the dorm we made our way to the party. It was the time of a party where no-one was absolutely hammered but people had also begun to lose their inhibitions slightly, talking to people they wouldn't normally do. I stuck close to the three girls, Megan especially. Sarah obviously had a wandering eye, flashing a quick smile every thirty seconds to Joe who hadn't quite caught on yet. I put that down more to his awareness than her efforts. Louise handed me a drink that could only be at least quadruple measures – this was no Weasley family birthday party.

"Rose, right?" an unfamiliar voice spoke and someone grabbed my arm turning to me face them. My head was feeling a little cloudy but I wasn't drunk enough to not see how..._hot _this guy was. Maybe I had passed out and this was a dream. "I'm Michael Chester."

**A/N – opinions? :)**


	14. The Next Morning

"Rose," I replied with a smile.

"I know," Michael said laughing. Of course – everyone knew who I was nowadays.

Scorpius was eerily beautiful, the icy colours of his hair, eyes and skin contrasted completely with the warm, autumn hues of Michael. Michael was just as tall as Scorpius, broader probably and wouldn't look out of place in a line up on a young girls bedroom wall of male celebrities. I could imagine Michael in a band; he'd probably be 'the cute one'.

I cursed myself for comparing him to Scorpius; I longed for the day I would go more than a few minutes without thinking of him. If that day ever came. Every song I heard, every quote I read, almost everything that I did reminded me of the boy who broke my heart.

"Are you okay?" Michael snapped me back to reality, apparently alcohol fuels my impressive ability to drift into a completely different world inside my mind. Said world has a population of 2: myself and Scorpius Malfoy.

"Yeah, sorry, bit tired" I lied, I wasn't tired at all.

"You look lovely," Michael said, briefly rubbing my arm with his hand. Was this flirting? I wouldn't know. "do you want to dance?"

"I can't dance," I said shyly, meeting his deep, chocolate eyes. Eyes that were so inviting it was hard to say no.

"Everyone _can _dance," Michael corrected, taking my drink off of me and placing it on the side, replacing it with his hand. "if they want to. Just stay close," he pulled me toward the middle of the room, weaving in and out of people. Michael whispered in my ear, his warm breath felt like it was dancing along to the music "and move however feels right. Move with me."

And I moved with him. I moved and danced the night away with a boy I barely knew, thinking about a boy I thought I knew.

Hangovers suck. I assumed it was a hangover, I'd never actually had one before. Whatever the hell it was made my brain throb and my mouth feel like it could take a gallon and a half of water. If I wasn't desperate for food and drink I probably would have spent the day in bed, sleeping away this terrible feeling. It took me a few minutes to remember about Michael, at the time I hadn't given a second thought to if people had seen us or what they would say today. Nor had I considered whether or not him and I would speak at all today, or ever again (I hear boys are accustomed to that). Michael and I had ended the night with a friendly hug after he insisted on walking me to the Gryffindor common room, though I told him it wasn't necessary, he's a Hufflepuff there was no logic to it at all but still, he insisted.

"Alright Rosie, I got you some brekkie," Al said cheerily, looking as fresh as he sounded. It had taken all my energy to make it down to the Hall for breakfast, I glanced over to the Hufflepuff table, it was much emptier than the other three houses – people obviously felt the way I did. "how was your party?"

I debated on telling Al about how I spent most of it with Michael and quickly decided against it. "It was good, I feel like hell."

"James would be proud," he grinned. James was often known for sporting hangovers at breakfast. "oh yeah, Dad sent a letter today, said it looks like we have to go to a trial soon, you know for, the thing."

"Oh," was all I said. I knew it was coming. I wondered if Scorpius knew too. "that will be fun."

"Yep," Al agreed, pulling a face. "maybe we'll get time off school. I wouldn't mind that."

I felt a body slide into the empty seat next to me before a long arm wrapped itself around my waist, seeing the look of horror and confusion on Al's face before I saw Michael's.

"Good morning, Rose," he beamed, seemingly ignoring the clenching of Al's fists. "Al, you alright mate."

"Can someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on here!?" Al said, his eyes looking like they were being held open by invisible matchsticks.

"I've come to ask Rose out on a date," Michael answered for me, I silently thanked him. "if that's okay, of course."

Al had clearly warmed to thinking he had some sort of say over this, his fists relaxed and he finally blinked – Michael wasn't stupid. "Where?" he demanded.

"I was thinking Hogsmeade tomorrow, lunch -my treat- and a browse around the shops. We could even meet you for a drink." I hadn't realised last night just how charming Michael was; it was almost hypnotising.

"Fine," Al agreed, both of them forgetting that I hadn't actually accepted his offer yet. Was it fair to Michael to go out with him whilst I still harboured such strong feelings for Scorpius? Or would this help me in any way lose those feelings? I didn't have chance to choose because Michael had already arranged a meeting time and left before I even had chance to answer.

**A/N – I know it's short but I've had laptop problems so thought it was just best to put a short Part 1 up than nothing at all :) hope you like!**


	15. A Happy Satisfaction

**Disclaimer – I don't claim to own Harry Potter. Unfortunately. **

I couldn't sleep...of course I couldn't sleep. It was foolish of me to think that I even had a slight chance of getting any rest tonight. Not only was I still thinking about Scorpius, but now thoughts about Michael and our _date_ tomorrow clouded my mind. I tossed and turned the same way my mind manoeuvred between the two boys. My eyes wandered across every brick and crevice in the room, I was sure that I would be able to sketch perfectly every single detail of these walls now just from memory. It had occurred to me that Hogwarts didn't feel like home. Home is where you can relax, feel safe and at peace; the last place that felt like that belonged to the Malfoy's.

The niggling doubt that I shouldn't be going with Michael ate away at me slowly – was I using him to try and forget Scorpius? Or worse – to make Scorpius jealous? Though, that thought came and went because for Scorpius to be jealous he would have to actually harbour feelings toward me, which, of course he did not. Not any positive feelings, anyway. Did I ever consider that Scorpius may have liked me? I think so. I thought back to the summer, how he whisked me off my feet for my birthday, how we would talk the night away and how much things changed. I winced at that thought. I fell in love with someone who's feet stayed firmly on the ground. When I plunged off the edge of the mountain, Scorpius watched me jump.

I got ready mechanically; bathroom, clothes, hair, make up. I glared at myself in the mirror, awake earlier than the rest of the girls – no surprises, there. It's very easy to be the first awake when you don't sleep, this was actually useful when having to share a bathroom with a hoard of image obsessed teenage girls. Having to share was probably one of the worst aspects of boarding school life but it was unavoidable; I wasn't a prima donna, it was just the other people sucked. I practised smiling to myself in the mirror, faking a smile really was a skill and one that I expected would have to be used a lot today.

My decision to go with Michael left me with my stomach twisting into knots and my mind screaming at me to turn around and just go back to bed – it took all my strength not to but I couldn't wait forever for somebody who wasn't going to come. I fussed over everything and anything to delay my leaving – jackets, shoes, how much money to take. I'd changed my whole outfit twice until I couldn't put it off any longer without being exceptionally late. The walk to the Great Hall felt nothing short of the longest walk of my entire life, people bustled past me, getting on with their days completely oblivious to how I was feeling and I too was blind to them. Were any of the people I passed going through a hard time? First date nerves? I wouldn't know. It was whilst I was contemplating this thought as I entered the hall that I saw _him. _Scorpius was laughing with his friends, he hadn't seen me yet but I would have to pass him to get to Michael. I hated how he made my heart flutter in ways that I've never felt before, I hated how his laugh is the most beautiful sound in the world and how it sounded like the most perfect melody, but most of all I hated that I had these thoughts.

Deep breaths, Rose.

He's only a boy.

A stupid boy.

A really stupid boy.

And that's when I realised that it should be the boy waiting for our first date that I had to take deep breaths to approach. It should be Michael that caused me to have sweaty palms and butterflies. That's when I knew I should have stayed in bed.

"Psycho," I heard as I walked past Scorpius, but it wasn't him who spoke. I turned to see them all laughing at me – all but Scorpius. Scorpius looked angry, but not at me. His eyes were full of a new fire that I hadn't seen before, the angles of his face tense, his jaw clenching firecely. I didn't stop, I just carried on toward Michael who smiled as soon as he saw me – that only made me feel worse.

"Rose," Michael said coolly, placing a casual arm around my shoulders "are you ready for the best date in the world?"

No, I'm not.

"Absolutely," I lied with a practised smile.

It was pleasant outside for the time of year, the leaves had fallen and covered almost every inch of the ground. A crunch followed us with every footstep, something therapeutic about the reminder that the world is still spinning. That no matter what happens, seasons come and seasons go.

Conversation flowed easily, we always had something to talk about as we wondered around the small village. There was no awkward silences or disagreements, in all honesty we got on well, better than I thought. I learnt that Michael has try outs for almost every top Quidditch team lined up in the coming months – I imagined the delight of my father if I brought Michael home. Truly the perfect package. Michael just wasn't _my _perfect package. We'd met up with Al and his friends for a drink to end the day, Michael bought me a drink like the gentleman he was and the date finished pleasantly with a walk back to the castle and a friendly hug in the hall before we parted ways.

_Pleasant. _

Pleasant: a happy satisfaction.

That's all Michael was and all he was ever going to be to me – a satisfaction. I imagined that I could date him just fine, he would make me happy, we would get along and probably live in a _happy satisfaction_. I didn't want that, I wanted to be challenged, to be excited. Michael would be so many girl's fairytale Prince Charming; tall, dark, handsome and ready to take them to his palace to live happily ever after. Girls should be fighting over Michael, desperate to make him theirs – I was not one of those girls. Michael was so simple and being with him would too, be simple. If I were to ever have a daughter then I would long for the day they brought a boy like Michael home, someone who would treat them right and gorgeous to boot. I agreed with myself that I would find Michael tomorrow and tell him that I can't carry on seeing him – it was the fairest thing for both of us.

I couldn't help but fear that my only happily ever after was blonde, beautiful and..._gone_.

**A/N – what does everyone think? :)**


	16. The Trial

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

A week had passed since my date with Michael Chester, life had returned to relative normality in that I was attending classes, eating, showering and occasionally sleeping. I'd told Michael that I couldn't continue seeing him due to my commitments to school work and that I wanted to focus all my time and energy on my studies for final year. Of course he took it gracefully – he is, after all, the perfect gentleman. However, my lie to Michael had spurred me on to actually do more work, I'd perhaps slacked a little since returning this September compared to previous years. The library is and was so familiar for me, I couldn't say how many hours I had spent there in the confides of it's tranquillity and how nice it was to return there now. I wondered how many people before me had come here to get away in all the years that Hogwarts has been alive; I was sure that my Mother would have. My Dad? Probably not.

"Thought I might find you here," Al approached my table with a grave look, clutching a small envelope tightly and tiny beads of sweat rimmed his forehead. "they've set a date."

We knew it had to be soon, the Ministry would want to charge them as quickly -and likely, harshly- as possible for their crimes if only to make a point to any other fantasists with similar ideas. Al explained that we would be required to attend the trial in two days time at the Ministry and that we had been granted special permission to leave school. The letter from Uncle Harry detailed that Al and I would have to give statements on what happened and that we should spend some time gathering our thoughts so we can speak easily in court.

"Will they be there?" Al asked. "you know, _them."_

Al had always been more effected by the events of the summer than me, he had spent more time in their captivity so it was understandable.

"Yes, I think so. They can't hurt you any more." I reassured, putting a comforting arm around my cousin. "It's over. We've got to help send them down now."

"You're right," I felt him relax slightly, his shoulders loosening under my grasp. "they deserve everything they're gonna get."

"And more," I agreed. Al and I had a way of calming each other down, even when we were barely old enough to walk according to the family.

"I think Scorpius will be there," Al winced at his name as if bracing himself for my reaction except there was no reaction. I didn't have enough anger or sadness left inside of me to act out at the mention of his name; all that was left was an emptiness. I had expected Scorpius to be attending as much as Al and I would be, it's not as if I could pretend that he wasn't there too. I'd hoped that I wouldn't have to interact with me and if it was at all possible, avoid not even having to hear or see him speak. I was terrified that if I heard him speak the emptiness would be refilled again by heartbreak. That my body would be taken over by the crippling sadness and loss that I've tried so hard to keep away.

Two days came around quickly and I soon found myself getting ready to leave, dressing myself formally and suitably for the occasion. Megan and the rest of the girls came to see me last night for a few words of encouragement after they'd heard that Scorpius was to attend too; apparently the trial and the days leading up to it were being heavily covered by the Prophet. They'd told me to _"stay strong"_ and gave me the usual nonsense that people usually do when a friend has to face someone they did or do have feelings for – none of which will actually help me when I see him.

My Dad and Uncle Harry were both waiting when we arrived inside the Minsitry, it was nice to see them both again although it made me ache to go home with them instead of having to return here at the end of the day. My house didn't have a Scorpius Malfoy roaming the corridors. The two of them were in high spirits all things considered as they told us about what had been going on back home – apparently Dominique has a new boyfriend that Aunt Fleur disapproves of terribly, James was being James and my Dad has bought an antique Wizard Chess set that cost an absolute fortune (I can just imagine my Mum's reaction to that one). My Dad was always going off and buying ridiculous things that he used for all of a week then never touched again, she swears that one day he'll drive her to insanity. They have their flaws but as a couple they just _work. _Uncle Harry has always said that there's something inside the both of them that needs the other one, like two magnets – complete polar opposites but they're pulled together no matter how much they resist.

My Dad was left to supervise Al and I in a holding room adjacent to the court room until it began, apparently it was running a little late and we'd be in here a while longer. I wondered why Scorpius was not in here with us too then I sadly realised that he probably requested not to be; he's all but put a restraining order on me. I would imagine that he's in another room with Draco watching over him, Draco worked hard on the case so he would definitely be here.

"I better tell you what's going to happen," my Dad started whilst shuffling through a big pile of papers. "we'll go in and sit down, the Wizengamot will be there and so will those kidnapping bastards. A member of the Wizengamot will go through the charges, they will then ask them for their side of the story but honestly, this is a clear cut case there's not much they can say except admit their guilt. We will then call both of you and Malfoy for your statements, just answer the questions and keep it brief. The verdict will then be decided but that shouldn't take too long, nothing short of life in Azkaban if you ask me."

We both nodded in understanding, the nerves were finally starting to kick in. I was instantly regretting my decision for a big breakfast...I could feel the bacon wanting to make a reappearance. Time passed slowly in the room, filled with awkward silences and even more awkward conversation. With every passing second my stomach filled with dread both about having to give evidence and about having to see Scorpius do the same. I decided that it was best to keep him out of my mind as best I could and to focus on what I was going to say, though there was no way to prepare for specific questions that could catch me off guard. I hated having to go over the horrific events of what happened so much, why were we encouraged to get over them if we were going to have to do this? Where was the sense in that? I looked to Al, he was fidgeting and as pale as a ghost. What will he be like once this is over? I hoped it would bring closure instead of ruining all of his recent progress.

"We're ready for you now," a tall, very thin lady in a navy pant suit peered round the door, gesturing for us to follow her. It was only a short walk to the room which was gradually filling up with members of the council and Aurors who participated in the case – I spotted my Uncle Harry straight away talking to the judge. Al and I were seated on a bench on the front row, making me more nervous than I already had been. Then it got a whole lot worse.

"Scorpius," Al all but sneered at him when took the seat next to me. I was paralysed with both shock and fear. Should I speak to him? Should I ignored him the way he's ignored me for so long? My heart is racing so fast I think it could burst at any given moment.

"Albus," Scorpius returns politely. I can't even bear to turn my face to look at him properly – just hearing his voice, feeling his movements, was bad enough.

That was all that was said between the three of us before the trial began. Things kicked off slowly, the judge introduced the case, nothing that we didn't already know, the members of the uprising were introduced individually all charged with the same counts – apparently they all had performed Unforgiveable curses at some point and were all accused of conspiracy and kidnap.

"We would like to call some witnesses to speak," my Uncle Harry spoke as Head Auror on the case. "Albus Severus Potter."

Uncle Harry then took his seat as Al rose in his, the Judge asked him to repeat his name and confirm his identity, even at this I could see Al's hands shaking rapidly. Al told his story, about how he was kidnapped, how they beat him, how they used an array of curses on him...it was worse than I thought. I felt sick at the thought of these men treating Al like that, hurting him so badly that he was still so scared and damaged.

Al finished and it was my turn.

All eyes on me.

_Rose Weasley._

Here goes.

"You were aware that you were wanted by the group?" the Judge asked, obviously wanting all the details of what happened.

"I was," I said.

"Then I have to ask, why did you give yourself up willingly?" they questioned, obviously debating my sanity.

"I knew they had Al, I wanted to save him," I said with clarity. "he's my best friend."

"And what happened when you got there?" the short, stout, curly haired man asked me. If judges had a 'look' he didn't have it.

"We convinced one of them to help us lift the protection for the Aurors to track us, then they took us to the room where Al was. They tied us to chairs." I had to force every word out of my mouth, detach myself from the emotions.

"Was an Unforgiveable curse performed on you, Rose?" he asked, calmer now, trying to be more emphatic I guess.

"Yes," I had to close my eyes to get my composure, my whole body tingling at the memory. "the cruciatus curse. Then we were rescued."

I was excused from speaking and took my seat again. I was shaking now, just like Al was. The memories were flooding my every cell, fighting to take me over. How everything in the world shrivelled into insignificance next to the pain. The unbearable, indescribable agony inflicted on me by another human being with only a few words and a flick of a wrist.

"Scorpius Malfoy," his name made my head snap up and suddenly shook me out of my dark thoughts, I couldn't help but look at him now. My eyes focused solely on him, the room blurring around his towering figure, he was ready to take on the questions that were inevitably going to be thrown at him. Scorpius told of how he convinced Thomas to lift the protection, how we were taken and reiterated my words in a much more fluid, convincing manner.

I thought it was over.

I was wrong.

"Mr Malfoy," the judge began. "you were not a target of the group, how did you come to be at the scene?"

"Why is this relevant?" Scorpius sounded irritated, his cool façade thawing.

"We want all the facts, that is all." the judge was calm, offering a wry smile.

"I went with," he paused a second too long. "Rose."

"Why put your life in danger? What was in it for you?" he probed him. Why do this. Why. I didn't want to hear this.

"I didn't want her to go alone," Scorpius spoke calmly "I care..cared about her. I wanted to protect her. I wanted to help. Is that all?"

The judge nodded and Scorpius took his seat, his gaze focused strictly ahead, not even sparing me a small glance. My mind was spinning with his words- something that you would think that I would be used to by now. How could Scorpius claim to have cared for me but treat me like I didn't exist? That I was crazy? Scorpius was the one who branded me a liar but it is he who is a liar; he either just lied to a whole court room or he has been lying to himself and everyone for months.

My Dad was right and it did not take long for the Wizengamot to come to a decision on the attackers – each was handed a life sentence in Azkaban as expected. I was sure I would feel a stronger sense of justice if my mind wasn't preoccupied by Scorpius. I had to talk to him. And with that fleeting thought I found myself running down a gloomy corridor in the Ministry after him. I was almost caught up to him now and my heart was beating faster than I even knew possible.

"Scorpius," I grabbed his arm pulling him to a stop, not allowing myself to think because that would only end with me running back the opposite way. "what the hell was that about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he looked stunned and shook my arm off of his. "you need to leave me alone."

"How could you tell them that you cared about me? That you wanted to protect me?" I felt angry at him, losing the volume control on my voice. "You're a liar, Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius grabbed both of my wrists a little too hard but his touch was still electric, he pushed me into the corner of the darkened corridor, hiding us from passers by. I was angry, _so _angry but excited by his touch. This was the closest and most alone we'd been since the summer...then I was angry at myself for thinking this way. Scorpius almost pinned me against the wall, his hot breath sending involuntary shivers through my body. This would be much easier if he looked like an ugly goblin.

"Stay away from me Rose," Scorpius leant down and whispered in my ear, his grip tightening. "I'm sorry. For everything."

Scorpius released me and walked away as if nothing had happened.

I wanted to go after him. I wanted to...but, I couldn't. I couldn't even speak. Or walk. Or breathe.

**A/N: what does everyone think to that then...**


End file.
